Blood Type O
by Dae Yuy
Summary: Two rival vampire gangs fight for dominance and Heero Yuy, vampire prince, is in the middle of it all. Yaoishonen-ai 1x2x1, 3x4x3. Please R&R!
1. To Kill a Vampire

Author: Dana (Dae) Yuy  
  
Genre: Horror/Adventure  
  
Rating: R(overall)  
  
Parings: 1x2x1, 3+4+3  
  
Warnings: Icky-ness, Yaoi, OC, OOC, Language, Vampires, Heero Torture, Reincarnation, Violence/Scariness, un-beted (Tell me if you find any errors ^-^)  
  
Feedback: Yes please! dana_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did though. I own quite a few characters though, please don't use them without permission.  
  
Note: This was inspired by Dracula 2000, a suburb movie!  
  
Archive: neried13.tripod.com, ad_astra01.tripod.com (not up yet) Anyone else? Just ask.  
  
  
  
Blood Type 'O'  
  
Chapter One: To Kill a Vampire  
  
  
  
Heero stared blankly at the computer screen. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He re-read the message over again and shook his head is disbelief. The Japanese pilot quickly erased the message and pushed himself from his chair. The teen began to hurriedly gather different items from around the room and throw them in an old black knapsack. Ten minutes later he exited the room and left the safe house without telling any of the others where is was going. They did not need to know. Especially Duo.  
  
Heero raced down the sidewalk, his footsteps not even making a sound. His all black clothes made him look like a living shadow even in the light from the full moon. When he came to a alley he turned down it and effortlessly jumped atop a small ledge. The only sound that could be heard was his unbuttoned over shirt rustling in the breeze. He landed, again without a sound and walked up to a metal door.  
  
"I'm here." he called through.  
  
"My life..." a voice called out.  
  
"Crimson blood." Heero finished. The door opened with a barely audible click of a lock sliding out of place. Heero entered.  
  
"Heero!" a petite girl cried happily.  
  
"Kikki." Heero nodded, "What's the deal with the Fangs?"  
  
Kikki sobered up, "They are circulating again, their source has depleted in Hawke's territory, most of them were wiped out."  
  
"Please say you're talking about the Fangs." Heero asked the girl taking her shoulders gently.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero." Kikki said with a sad shake of her head, dark locks matching her movements.  
  
Heero let go of the girl's shoulder's and punched the wall, "Damnit! Did they get him?"  
  
"I think Hawke got away Heero." Kikki told him hopefully.  
  
"If they got him, I'll kill him." Heero swore then stocked away.  
  
As he walked briskly down the dimly lit corridor, men, women and children stopped and bowed. He met all with a dismissive wave, or stiff nod. The irate young man walked up many winding staircases and through heavy doors, throwing each shut with a resounding bang. He came to a heavy black door and kicked it open, nearly causing it to fly of its silver hinges.  
  
"Woah, Prince, watch it man." a voice cried jokingly.  
  
"I don't have time for this Solo." Heero growled, "I need to find Hawke."  
  
"But..." Solo tried.  
  
"Duo is fine, I have to go." Heero answered shortly.  
  
"Heero, Heero, Heero, at least let the lad speak." a friendly slightly older voice called with a laughing undertone.  
  
"Hawke! You got out!" Heero cried whipping around, "How many did they get?"  
  
"None, Prince." Hawke shook his head regretfully.  
  
"But..." Heero began.  
  
"They were killed, the estimate is at fifteen hundred, we had a spy inside. One Nick Enadda." Hawke replied. Hawke was a man no more then twenty-three with hawk feather brown hair and amber, almost golden eyes.  
  
"Enadda ratted to the Fangs? Was he taken care of?" Heero asked casually, leaning against a wall.  
  
"He was Prince." Hawke nodded.  
  
"How?" Heero asked.  
  
"Silver caplets." Hawke replied. Heero winced and slightly shuttered.  
  
"Slow, and painful. And it also means he was a demon. How'd you figure it out?"  
  
"Theo saw his eyes turn red on a feeding, he had suspected something of Enadda when he joined us." Hawke replied. Heero nibbled his lower lip and fiddled nervously with his silver earring.  
  
"I want you to scan the survivors, pay close attention to anyone seemingly inconspicuous. I have to return. You are dismissed." Heero said at last and moved to leave.  
  
"Hey Prince, can you pay close attention to the Kid in the next few days, IT is nearing, I... wanna make sure he's all right." Solo asked just as Heero was about to open the door.  
  
"Sure thing Runt." Heero answered winking one silver-cobalt eye towards the dirty-blond haired thirteen year old.  
  
"Thank you Heero, I really appreciate you looking out for him like that." Solo smiled giving a glimpse of pointed incisors. Heero nodded and exited the room heading back down the many flights of stairs and the long corridors. Rightfully Solo should be older then him, but do to his untimely death the young teen didn't get to grow. The boy still thought of Duo as that little child that had watched him die. A short while after Duo had left the scene of death one of Heero's crowd had swept passed and 'turned' the child. Solo had proven to be a worthy addition to the Silver Wing group of vampires. The Silver Wings were the elite of Cherubs, the light side of vampires, day walkers, controlled by the Zero family, the royal family of the group, Heero was the crown prince and one of the two remaining members alive.  
  
When Heero had exited the building he leaned heavily against the metal door and closed his silver-blue eyes returning them to the more familiar cobalt. The prince floated down to the ground landing soundlessly and walked back to the safe house. He wanted to be there before Duo returned from his latest mission and picked up his pace. He came upon a police officer. The officer flashed his light at Heero causing the teen to raise a hand to shield his eyes, not to mention cover his face.  
  
"Hey, you kid!" the officer barked. Heero slunk back into the shadows and hissed baring his fangs at the man, he also allowed his eyes to go silver once more. The officer dropped his flashlight and withdrew his gun pointing it directly at Heero. Heero smirked, somersaulted smoothly into the air and over the officer's head before taking off down the street, faster then the man could follow.  
  
When he reached the safe house, he entered through his bedroom window not wanting to wake the others.  
  
"Heero?" a quiet voice echoed in the small room. Heero started for a minute before changing his eyes and withdrawing his fangs, then turned to Duo.  
  
"What is it Duo?" Heero inquired back into the monotone he used around his friends and lover.  
  
"Thank God." Duo rushed over and threw his arms around the slightly taller boy's neck, "You don't know how worried I was about you. None of the others knew where you were."  
  
"I'm fine Duo, I had to run out." Heero returned the hug loosely but lovingly, "You don't have to worry. Concentrate on yourself." Duo pulled back and finally caught sight of what the Japanese was wearing. A loose silky button down shirt, a tight black T-shirt, cotton pants, combat boots, a silver cross and lastly a small silver hoop earring in one ear.  
  
"You look good in all black." Duo said approvingly, "Since when do you have your ear pierced?"  
  
"I had it pierced for as long as I can remember." Heero answered shortly before removing his knapsack and depositing it on the floor. Heero took in Duo, dressed in black boxers and white T, checking for injuries and was satisfied to see that there was nothing major, but a few things did need to be cleaned and wrapped.  
  
"Sit." Heero ordered pointing to a bed. He went to the adjoining bathroom and came back with the necessary supplies and dumped them on the bed. Heero knelt in front of Duo, absentmindedly brushing dark locks out of his eyes. The attempt was futile for the slightly long bangs fell right back in place. Heero ignored his bangs and set to work cleaning Duo's cuts and scrapes.  
  
Duo, meanwhile sat on the bed using all of his will power not to openly drool at the black clad Heero.  
  
'Does he even know how sexy he is? Especially when he does that?" Duo asked himself, referring to when Heero brushed his bangs from his eyes. The braided boy was so into his favourite hobby, namely Heero watching, that he didn't even notice the slight sting of the disinfectant, or the tightness in his groin. But he did notice the absence of his koi as there sounded a tap on the window.  
  
On the other side of the thin pane was a midnight haired teen slightly younger then themselves levitating and 'standing' casually. Heero's eyes flashed silver briefly before he opened the window nearly hitting the teen.  
  
"Bently what the hell are you doing here?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Gomennasai Prince, but there's movement from the Fangs downtown, they're attacking in a group of thirty to forty." Bently answered with his head bowed.  
  
"Shit." Heero said, "Bently, good work, go help the others. I'll be there. Dismissed."  
  
"Sir!" Bently abruptly saluted before returning to the ground and taking off running. Heero picked up his discarded knapsack and rummaged through the contents. He pulled out a strange looking pistol and checked the barrel.  
  
"What the f..." Duo began.  
  
"I'll explain when I get back. Get me the oval case from the bedside table." Heero instructed. Duo dumbly nodded and retrieved the requested item, throwing it to Heero. Heero effortlessly caught it, dumped a few long pointed rods in his hand and placed them in his teeth to hold, allowing both hands free. He tossed the case into his knapsack and loaded the pistol.  
  
"Duo, reach under the bed and get me a black case, under my pillow is a smaller case, I need that as well." Duo again did what was asked of him. Heero placed the pistol in the holster on his hip, took the cases and concealed jagged silver knives from each. The longer on his outer thighs and the shorter in his boots, he stuck a seemingly harmless jeweled cross in his back pant pocket. Heero checked various other knives and pistols concealed around his body. Once he deemed everything fit he slung his knapsack over his shoulders and jumped smoothly from the window landing silently, and took off in the same direction as the young teen had, no more then five minutes earlier. Duo caught sight of a slight glimmer of silver in the previously cobalt eyes as Heero ran.  
  
The braided boy sat heavily on the bed, dazed and very confused. He was trying to process what had occurred seconds earlier, when Quatre, Trowa and Wufei tore in the room. The later two having pistols at ready. Quatre simply rushed towards Duo.  
  
"Duo, are you all right?" the small blond asked sitting next to the braided boy. Duo looked up slowly, confusion apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Sure Quat, I just saw something real bizarre that's all." Duo answered quietly.  
  
  
  
Heero came upon the battle field a few minutes after he had left the house. The odds looked good for his side. The Prince immediately sought out Hawke and Solo then rushed towards them.  
  
"Status." Heero ordered.  
  
"3:2 for us." Hawke replied, "Average."  
  
"Situation." Heero.  
  
"Reported by 115. Movement started approximately 0340 hours. Dreds attacked two female citizens, gang rape victims, then moved to gang itself. Police showed up, gang dropped, eight officers lost, two of the gang are temps." Solo answered as he swung his double edged silver sword, effectively removing the head of an advancing attacker.  
  
"Good work. Continue." Heero replied before he too began to attack.  
  
A while later Heero looked up to the East. Pre-dawn would be upon them soon. That was good, the Fangs would soon vacate before the first rays of the sun appeared. Nevertheless Heero continued to fight. He quickly looked around assessing the damage. Seven of his men lost, twenty-five injured, five seriously so. The rest were bruised and bloody, very bloody, maybe scraped up a bit.  
  
Soon the remaining Fangs squad leaders called a hasty retreat and fled the scene.  
  
"All right. Look after the injured. The rest of you take care of the temps or any Fangs stragglers. Check the innocents. We need a cleanup crew here!" Heero commanded. Everyone quickly got to work following the prince's orders. Heero sighed with relief and wiped the back of his hand across his brow. He came away sweaty and bloody. After cleaning off his knives with a cloth he put everything back where it belonged.  
  
"Don't screw around people, I don't want any of you in the sun too long!" Heero said his parting words. He too was beginning to feel the rays of Earth's star. The exertion from the battle taking it's toll. Cherub Vampires could remain in the sun all day easily, but after a battle, or feeding they should remain in the dark for twelve hours.  
  
Solo came up to Heero. The blond was absentmindedly sucking the blood off of his fingers, "You all right Prince?"  
  
"Stop that." Heero said swatting the blonde's hand away from his mouth, "Yeah I'm fine, just wondering how to explain to Duo."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Solo said looking mournfully down on his blood covered hands, "Duo's pretty easy to convince."  
  
"Licking you fingers again Solo?" Kikki teased nearing them and taking in the boy's expression.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's get out of here." Solo said rolling his eyes, "Bye Heero, good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Heero grumbled making his way back to the safe house. As he walked he licked the blood off his fingers unconsciously, then remembering his words to Solo, quickly withdrew his hand. Heero levitated up to his window not wanting to trek blood through the house. He was hoping that Duo had managed to fall asleep. Apparently luck was not on his side, for in his bedroom sat four Gundam pilots. Quatre was next to Duo talking.  
  
"Don't be silly Duo," Quatre was saying, he then looked to the window to see Heero floating in, literally drenched in blood, "people...can't..." The other three looked up to see what had caught the little pilot's attention and caused him to loose his train thought, three collective gasps were heard. Quatre jumped up from the bed and ran to the bathroom, a pale hand was placed over his mouth. Trowa, who would normally assist his small love, was too stunned to help. Quatre returned momentarily, still pale but no longer sick to his stomach.  
  
Heero turned around after he landed, shut the glass panes and pulled shut the heavy navy drapes, successfully blocking out the sun. Wing's pilot turned back around shrugged off his knapsack and out of his over shirt. The former landing with a loud thud on the floor while the later fluttered gracefully to the ground.  
  
"Heero! What happened!?" Duo cried in concern as he raced towards his koi, "Where are you hurt? Why are you still standing after you lost so much blood?" a flood of questions poured from Duo's mouth. Heero held up a slender hand signalling for silence.  
  
"The blood is not mine, well a bit of it might be. I just came back from a battle." Heero said tiredly, "Now, I'm taking a shower, then I will try my absolute best to explain everything."  
  
~~~~~  
  
TBC....? C&C please!! (I'll need maybe five reviews to get the next chapter out any time soon. It's written, but...) 


	2. Explanations and Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I do however own some characters featured in this story. Please don't use them without my permission.  
  
*See chapter one for warnings and other story information  
  
**Author's Note: I'd just like to say a big thank you to all of those who reviewed, you don't believe how much encouragement you gave me and how happy you made me! Again thank you to: CheezePilotOfPluto, ozzypoos, loverwren, violet-eyes (thank you for pointing out my error ^_~) cryearthstearsfalltou, Fallen and last but not least youko_foxfire. All of you are truly wonderful!! Also a big thanks to the others who read the fic! Pocky for everyone!!  
  
PS: Sorry this chapter's so short!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Explanations and Revelations  
  
  
  
"So, you are a Vampire Prince who is fighting an endless battle against other vamps?" Duo confirmed as he fiddled with his cross, "So you bite people and drink their blood, but you are good?"  
  
Heero, who was once again dressed in all black, flinched at how Duo sounded so unsure when he said that Heero was good.  
  
"Well yeah." he replied, "Look, Duo, guys, I'm not one of those Vampires who you see in the movies, I don't go on an endless killing spree just for thrills, it isn't my style, or my peoples'. The one's portrayed in the movies are the bad guys. It's like how there's angels and demons, everything has to have a good and a bad. No race whether it be mystical, supernatural or otherwise can exist without an enemy. There would be no balance in the world that way. If there was no good Vampires, over half the world would be Vampires. Understand?"  
  
"Heero, did you just use slang?" Duo seemed very afraid.  
  
"And say more then five words?" Quatre joined in.  
  
"How do you kill a Vampire?" Trowa asked. Heero blanched. Did he really want to tell them this? Of course he could trust them, weren't they his friends?  
  
"They are the un-dead, are they not?" Trowa added after Heero's reining silence.  
  
Heero nodded to himself, he could do this, "Well, you kinda have to chop of their heads real quick, that's for the Cherubs (good guys). For the Demons (bad guys) you can shoot them with silver bullets, holy water works, the sun, or chop of their head. Crosses sorta distract them but don't hurt them (mind you crosses distract both races), garlic does nothing, driving a stake threw their hearts will distract both types, but can't kill them. Oh! Then there's the silver caplet for demons, not pleasant for either party. You gotta shove it down their throats and make them swallow, it is very slow and painful, gradually melting their insides." Heero cringed as he explained the last one and turned to the other pilots.  
  
"So Yuy, say I shot you with normal lead bullets, dead on, threw the heart, would it kill you?" Wufei asked almost as if he was planning something.  
  
"Sorry Wufei, can't kill me that way. And silver bullets wouldn't have any effect either, I'm wearing silver right now." Heero replied, "Now, I'm thirsty." The four pilots shrank away from Heero, Duo fiddled with his cross, Heero was momentarily drawn to the aforementioned object around Duo's neck before he shook his head and looked at his wary friends.  
  
Heero laughed, "I'm not going to bite one of you, unless you want me to that is." An unholy gleam shinned in his now silver eyes and he ran his tongue over his left fang.  
  
"No, no Your Highness, it's all right." Quatre blurted hurriedly. Heero took one step towards the gathered pilots but turned to the door laughing as he went.  
  
"Vamp Heero is strange." Duo observed a few minutes later, breaking the silence that reined after Heero's departure, "He laughed and used slang and talked in paragraph form and joked."  
  
"And that's a run-on sentence." Heero said re-entering the room holding a glass of water, "Anymore questions before I contact So... er... Scott?"  
  
"Yeah one, h... how did you become a vampire and the prince nonetheless?" Duo inquired.  
  
"I was born a Vampire Prince in the eleventh century." Heero replied.  
  
"You were born a vampire?" Duo repeated, "Wow man you're ancient!"  
  
"Very much so." Heero nodded. He sat in front of his laptop and typed in a few commands, the phone rang a few times before a teen picked up.  
  
"Moshi, moshi." the teen said.  
  
"Hey, it's me." Heero replied. The Vid-screen blinked to life before Heero could say not to. Meanwhile, Duo, who was leaning over his shoulder had gone very pale and began to tremble.  
  
"Solo! You idiot!" Heero said, "I'm with the others right now."  
  
"Eeep!" the boy squeaked, "All the others?" Heero simply sighed and flicked on his own view screen.  
  
"All the others." he confirmed, "Which includes Duo."  
  
"H... hey Kid, long time no see?" Solo tried lamely.  
  
"Solo? But you're..." Duo passed out and hit the carpeted floor with a loud thud. Quatre rushed to his aid.  
  
"Solo, maybe you should come here." Heero said very lowly, "Explain to Duo what happened."  
  
"S... sure Prince. But wouldn't it be safer for you to come here?" Solo inquired.  
  
Heero nodded, "All right, but tell everyone that none of my companions can get bit, that's including the little blond." and ended the connection.  
  
"Okay, we're taking a little trip. But you all have to swear not to tell anyone where the location is, understand?" Heero turned to his friends. They nodded. Heero bent down and lifted Duo effortlessly into his arms after grabbing his discarded knapsack. He looked out the window and noticed that it was still fairly early. Good, they would be safe from human and vampire alike.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
TBC...? C&C please!! Again I'll need at least five reviews to update quickly. This story is nearly done on my computer. I have about maybe one or two, possibly even three more chapters to write. I'm guessing the story will be between five and ten chapters long. Thanks for reading! ^-^ Oh! Question before you go! Would you, as readers like to see more battle scenes in this fic? 


	3. Back To 'Life'

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Some of the characters in this story do belong to me, so don't take them without asking.  
  
*Note: See first chapter for warnings and other story information.  
  
**Note: I'd just like to thank every one who reviewed and I'm sorry I can't thank you all by name! You don't know how happy you made me and how much confidence you gave me! I can't wait to get out the next chapters because of you people. A thousand times thank you! I'm so overwhelmed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three: Back To 'Life'  
  
When they reached their destination, Heero found himself with a dilemma. He had forgotten that the others couldn't jump like him, and even if they could, it would be too noisy. He would have to take each one up personally, one at a time, more for their comfort then his. He could lift each one up at the same time. Heero handed Duo over to Quatre, who happened to be closest to him.  
  
"Why are we standing at a dead end Yuy?" Wufei asked crossly. Heero didn't answer. Instead he went over and picked Wufei up and jumped, silently and effortlessly as ever. Wufei 'eeped' as he flew through the air. Heero smirked as he set the Chinese boy down.  
  
"The injustice!" Wufei cried, but said nothing else. Heero rolled his eyes and stepped off of the platform. Wufei walked over to the ledge a looked over just as Heero landed from his twenty foot drop, gently took Duo back from Quatre and jumped back up, with more grace then a cat, landing just the same. The only sound he made was his shirt fluttering in the slight breeze as he almost flew through the air.  
  
"Stop gawking and take Duo for me, I have to get the other two." Heero told the small pilot tersely. Wufei nodded and took the braided boy from the vampire. Heero again rolled his eyes before stepping off the ledge and returning with Trowa, leaving the little blond to last.  
  
"How about I just wait here." Quatre said as Heero moved towards him.  
  
"It's not that safe to wait here. If you got bit, Trowa would kill me." Heero said, he smirked then, "Or try."  
  
"Fine." Quatre sighed. Heero picked Quatre up and jumped. A small scream escaped the blond Arabian and he clung tight to the Japanese boy.  
  
"Quatre, you can let go." Heero said slightly exasperated, "We're here." Quatre shakily pulled away from Heero and looked around, seeing Trowa, he immediately ran over and clung to his koi, not letting go.  
  
Heero took Duo from Wufei then walked up to the heavy metal door, "Heero here, guests."  
  
"How many?" a female voice inquired before opening the door.  
  
"Four." Heero replied as he smiled at Kikki as she gave him a hug.  
  
"We have to get Duo to my chambers though, Solo kind of surprised him." Heero said. Kikki nodded and started walking ahead, motioning to the other three to follow.  
  
"Quatre, stick close." Heero whispered. Quatre looked confused but nodded and moved closer to Heero, not letting go of Trowa's hand. As they moved through the corridor, people would move out of their way and salute, bow or curtsy. Kikki lead on through the many hallways until she came to large double dark mahogany doors. Kikki opened one door and stepped aside.  
  
"Arigato." Heero said.  
  
"No problem, I'll get Solo. Then when everything is sorted out between those two, maybe you should tell Duo a little more about your life here, a few things in particular." she pointed to three portraits on the wall and left the room shutting the door behind her as she went.  
  
'How am I going to tell him?' Heero asked himself as he looked with soft eyes down at the braided boy he held in his arms. Heero sat Duo down on the large king size four poster, canopy bed. He went over to massive arched windows and pulled back the heavy sapphire and violet layered curtains, allowing light into the room. He squinted slightly at the brightness before adjusting to it, just as there came a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Heero instructed. The door opened to reveal Solo, looking a bit afraid.  
  
"Hello Solo." Heero said.  
  
"That's Solo? But he's so young." Quatre observed.  
  
"Hey! I rightfully should be twenty three! But well, Duo probably told the story to at least one of you. A nice man named Hawke found me, then turned me, now here I am." Solo said grinning, "Now the challenge is making the Kid believe something which is completely different to what he believed for ten years. Duo is quite the sceptic when it comes to certain things." Duo groaned from his place on the bed, and blinked open one violet eye, before it was joined by its companion.  
  
"Speak of the Devil. You all right Kid?" Solo asked gently, "Sorry I scared ya."  
  
"You mean, it wasn't a dream?" Duo asked.  
  
"No, not a dream." Solo confirmed. Duo sat up and found himself eye to eye with the former gang leader, who sat on the edge of the big bed.  
  
"I guess I really shouldn't call ya 'Kid' anymore. You sorta are older then me." Solo laughed, "Well in body anyway."  
  
"So, you're a vampire now? Like Heero?" Duo asked. Solo nodded.  
  
"Yep, youngest vampire, or as Heero refers to it, I'm the runt." Solo said.  
  
Duo laughed, "You mean, Heero actually calls you the runt? Somehow I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Why?" Solo looked confused.  
  
"It's just not... Heero-like." Duo said glancing to the quiet Japanese boy. The other three pilots nodded their agreement.  
  
"It's not? Since when?" Solo looked up at the others.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm not the Heero you know when I'm around them, I'm kinda sedate, I guess you could say." Heero explained.  
  
"You're joking right?" Solo said. Heero shook his head.  
  
"You mean, that's not what he's like all the time?" Duo asked.  
  
"Not in the least!" Solo exclaimed, "I mean just ask Kikki or Hawke! Now I haveta go, Audbrey needs my help." Solo walked out shaking his head, "See ya guys!"  
  
"Um, can you three leave me and Duo alone for awhile?" Heero asked hopefully, "Kikki will show you around." The three nodded taking note of the seriousness in Heero's voice and left the room without a second thought.  
  
"So Hee-chan," Duo said once they were alone, "You've been alive since the eleventh century right? So like did you ever get married or have kids?" Heero stiffened. How did Duo know that is what he wanted to talk about?  
  
"I did." Heero said quietly sitting next to Duo, who leaned on the headboard.  
  
"So your spouse was mortal?" Duo stated more then asked.  
  
"No, she was a vampire, we had two daughters in the twentieth century." Heero answered.  
  
"Had? Was?" Duo seemed confused.  
  
"My wife and youngest daughter were killed by the demons. My eldest is still alive." Heero said.  
  
"Oh yeah, who is she?" Duo asked moving closer.  
  
"You've met her, Kikki, her body is fourteen." Heero explained.  
  
"But that's only three years younger then you." Duo was incredibly confused.  
  
"Yes, the lives of a pure vampire are strange things. To make us appear more real we, 'age', 'grow' and 'die' just like you. When we are 'dead' we really just sleep for three years at the most, then wake-up as babies, then 'live' over again. But when a vampire is killed, that's the end, no more waking up. Kikki found her mother's and sister's bodies when she was seven years old Duo. Nixie was only five and her mother, Homiko, was twenty-seven. The demon leader at that time, Greg, killed them personally. You know how it feels to have someone you love die, I know you do. But she was seven Duo." much to the surprise of Duo Heero began to silently cry. Duo moved close and wrapped his arms around his crying koi, Heero gladly melted into the embrace.  
  
"I do know how it feels Heero, I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Duo whispered, "I want to help but I don't know how."  
  
"Just do what you're doing." Heero replied sleepily.  
  
Just as Heero began to drift off, the doors banged open and a frightened blond sprinted into the room, jumping on the bed and diving under the covers. Heero sighed and regretfully pulled away from the loving embrace.  
  
"Kikki what did you do?" Heero asked the snickering girl.  
  
"*giggle*....I....*snicker* ....t...took them...*chuckle*....to the north....*giggle*...t..tower!" She finished just as she fell over laughing. Heero sighed and put a hand over his face as he shook his head.  
  
"Kikki go to your room." Heero ordered. The girl gaped like a fish out of water and stared, disbelief clear on her delicate features.  
  
"But Daddy." she whined.  
  
"Now." Heero answered. The sulking girl got to her feet and walked down the hall glaring at the black marble floor, grumbling to herself all the way.  
  
"Why'd they swarm Winner like bees to honey?" Wufei inquired from his place against the wall.  
  
"How many blondes have you seen?" Heero replied with a question of his own.  
  
"One." Duo replied for them, "Solo." He smirked at the irony.  
  
"Hai, blondes are rare, fragile, I mean you have to feed on two or three of them at a time. So when you try to turn them, they usually die before you have the chance." Heero said as if he was relaying something normal to humans.  
  
"But why Quatre?" Trowa voiced.  
  
"Empathetic abilities. Quite a catch. When cherubs turn someone that person is loyal to them and me only. They will follow the turner's every beck and call, unless ordered not to. Solo was a different case though, I think because of the life he had and how nice of a guy Hawke is." Heero shrugged indifferently and turned to the door.  
  
"One more question." Quatre said. Heero looked over his shoulder raising one eloquent eyebrow.  
  
"Why did Kikki call you 'Daddy' when you were reprimanding her?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Why do children normally call someone daddy?" Heero replied and exited the room.  
  
"But he's seventeen years old." Quatre said.  
  
"Que ball, he's been around since the eleventh century." Duo stated. Sudden realization dawned on the blond boy and was mirrored in the other two's faces. Heero was ancient!  
  
"How old is she then?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Heero told me she was born in the twentieth century." Duo replied.  
  
Later that night Heero got up out of bed and padded over to the bathroom in his black silky pyjama bottoms. He flipped on the light of the massive room and went about his business.  
  
As he was doing this he felt a cool hand touch his bare shoulder. The Japanese young man woke immediately at the unknown touch and whipped around instinctively barring his fangs and reaching for his pistol(loaded with silver bullets) which wasn't there.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
TBC...? Please C&C I love to hear from you people! And sorry this chapter is so boring, History usually is. -_-; 


	4. The Apostate

Blood Type O  
  
Warning: There is a not so nice theme in this chapter. I'd say but that would ruin it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing GW related! Some characters are mine, don't take without askin'!!  
  
Note I: Sorry this took so long to get out. Unfortunately real life problems snuck up and bit me on the behind, plus school so... Again sorry! Also unfortunately, this chapter is very short, again blame the real life prolems.  
  
Note II: Sorry I couldn't thank all of the people last chapter post, I didn't have much time, but here we are! Thank you to: ozzypoos, loverwren, violet-eyes (x2), cryearthstearsfalltou (x2), Fallen, youko_foxfire, Koneko, Tammo the warrior, The Lazy Fairy (x2), Rei (x2), chibi-shiva, fRIED cHICKEN, anna may and last but certainly not least AtomicBlue!! Thank you all! You people, and all the others who have read it are truely why I write! I dedicate this story to you!!! Also, I dedicate it to Nev-chan, an esspecially good friend of mine (My wifey ^-^), Love you Sweetie!!  
  
Note III: In my opinion, after this chapter the story goes down hill until the last few chapters. So I appoligize profusely in advance if you find the story boring at all! Gomen nasai minna-san!!  
  
Note IV: (Last one I promise) If you people have any questions about the ficcy then drop me a line at my e-mail address! I would like to reply to them through e-mail, I just feel it is more personal than doing it on a list!  
  
Okay, onward!!  
  
fyi: (x2) = thanx twice, they reviewed more than once ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously...  
  
Later that night Heero got up out of bed and padded over to the bathroom in his black silky pyjama bottoms. He flipped on the light of the massive room and went about his business.  
  
As he was doing this he felt a cool hand touch his bare shoulder. The Japanese young man woke immediately at the unknown touch and whipped around instinctively barring his fangs and reaching for his pistol(loaded with silver bullets) which wasn't there.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four: The Apostate  
  
"Jumpy aren't we." a cool voice said. Heero glared coldly at the dark haired apostate before him. Heero's eyes flashed silver, but there was underlying fear in the orbs. The prince tried to stop his so far undetectable trembling, before the man ahead of him noticed.  
  
"My Little Prince, how are you faring?" the man purred slinking closer. Heero shuffled away.  
  
"Don't call me that." Heero growled, "I do not belong to you Xochi."  
  
"Why, are you bonded Dear Prince?" Xochi asked running a pale hand along Heero's cheek. Heero snapped his head away from the touch and backed up further, until he hit the black tile wall.  
  
"You did not answer me." Xochi said still pressing forward.  
  
"I am under no obligation to." Heero replied trying in vain to sink into the cool tile against his denuded back.  
  
"In other words, you have not bonded with anyone since my predecessor killed your wife and daughter, I am correct right?" Xochi pressed his broader frame to the young man before him. Heero turned his head away and closed his eyes so he would not see the red glow in the other's.  
  
"Now, now Little One, no need to go all silent on me. It is just a simple question." Xochi said as he leaned in closer. Heero summed up all of the strength which he possessed in his frightened state and pushed the taller vampire off of him.  
  
"Get out of here." Heero said in an even no-nonsense tone. Xochi smiled wickedly and disappeared out of the open window.  
  
Heero rushed over then closed and locked the window. He slid down the wall, wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in his arms with a long shuttering breath. He suddenly felt extremely dirty and violated.  
  
"How come I didn't fight back." Heero whispered in a voice laden with tears. He shivered as he felt those cold hands slide over him in his mind. Pressing his small body against the cold wall, sandwiching him between that and the larger body. Foul breath against his face, he shivered again, hugging himself tighter.  
  
Heero stood up, viciously scrubbing the tears from his eyes and stripped down. He turned the water on and jumped under the hot spray, feeling the streams of water cleanse his body, run in rivulets down his toned torso, to hit the shower bottom with a quiet echo. He lost himself under the constant stream, rinsing away all of the filth, guilt and self loathing, brought unto him by more then just the appearance of Xoshi beforehand. All aforementioned factors fitting within his history; brought upon Heero by being what he was.  
  
Heero started when he felt cold water on his previously warm skin and jumped from the shower, grabbing a towel off the counter, how long had he been in there? He turned the water off, quickly towelled himself dry and slipped from the impressive room to change into something clean. He slid into bed and held his koi next to him, pressing their bodies together and delighting in the familiar warmth. Heero settled down in a peaceful unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
TBC...? C&C please! It helps me want to finish this darned thing! 


	5. The Morning After

Blood Type O  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the game Shadow of Destiny. I do however own some characters so if you wanna use them (which I doubt) just give me credit and tell me, k?  
  
Note: Okay this chapter is happier and also I don't think it's very good. The story doesn't really get good again for ahile. Gomen nasai Minna-san!!  
  
Note II: Thank you time!! Thanks to: sidhe_ranma, anna may (don't worry Sweetie *wink*), Rave-Luki, Rei (You'll find out!), Koneko, PinkCherryBlossom (*grin* I'd love to hear them!) and last but not least ChimeraDragon! You guys keep me writing! Thank you all! And thank you everyone that reads this story!  
  
Note III: I've decided to update every Friday. That should give me time to get the last few chapters done! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five: The Morning After  
  
Duo blinked open his amethyst eyes against the sun that filtered through the translucent violet bed curtains, casting a dark pinkish glow over him. Duo sat up abruptly at the unfamiliar surroundings and looked around reaching for an imaginary weapon. Duo groped around the bed not wanting to look and see what he would find and encountered a warm body. Duo looked down, sighing with relief at discovering Heero. Memories hit the braided boy head on and he sunk back down into the silky covers, snuggling up to his koi.  
  
Finding that even burying his head against Heero's chest could not make him fall back to sleep, Duo sighed and sat up again, stretching like a lazy cat. Arising the boy next to him as he did so. Heero blinked awake kitten-like and let out a small yawn.  
  
"Sleep well?" Heero inquired around another small yawn.  
  
"Wonderfully." Duo replied, "I love this bed, especially the company that comes with it."  
  
Heero smiled, "I'm glad. You hungry?" Duo nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin which made his large eyes twinkle, a true smile. Heero stood up and walked over to his extensive dark ebony dresser pulling out a shirt and throwing one to Duo.  
  
"Geeze Heero, is it just me or do you have a black fetish?" Duo inquired.  
  
"Why are you complaining." Heero rose an inquiring brow, "Plus, isn't that a little hypocritical?"  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue at the latter comment and answered the first, "No reason really, just well blacks my colour." Duo replied. Heero huffed and pulled out a deep crimson shirt and slipped it over his head after tossing the black one on a chair.  
  
"Happy now?" the Japanese boy asked. Duo nodded and jumped off the bed.  
  
"I have you so wrapped around my little fingure." Duo teased. Heero rolled his eyes and pulled Duo from the room.  
  
"So we're just gonna waltz around in our pyjamas?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero gave the slightly shorter boy a pointed look before replying, "Duo, I could run through these halls buck naked and no one would say a thing."  
  
"Could you?" Duo asked sweetly as he batted his lashes, the perfect picture of innocence.  
  
"Duo!" Heero lightly smacked Duo on the head before continuing on. Heero stopped at a point in the hall where two dogs lay before black doors. One was a Pit Bull the other a German Shepherd  
  
"Tenchi, Hime, come here." Heero said as he bent down. The two dogs bounded over to their master.  
  
"Angel and Princess?" Duo asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Heero blushed, "Well I didn't name them!"  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Duo asked. The Japanese boy glared at the braided one.  
  
"I don't know! Kikki thought it would be cute, she named them!" Heero defended.  
  
"Tenchi and Hime." Duo whispered shaking his head. Heero whispered instructions to the dogs and they bounded down the hall. Heero stood up and knocked on one door at a time, waking the people within. The one which the Pit Bull, Hime, was guarding was Trowa's and Quatre's room, the other that Tenchi the German Shepherd was guarding belonged to Wufei.  
  
"Nice Pjs Yuy." Wufei observed.  
  
"Thank-you Chang." Heero replied, "Now if you will all follow me..."  
  
"But Heero we aren't dressed." Quatre said.  
  
"Are you naked?" Heero asked.  
  
Quatre blushed a delicate pink, "No!"  
  
"Do, you have pants and shirt on?" Heero.  
  
"Yes." Trowa this time.  
  
"Then you are dressed." Heero said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Quatre, do we all walk around in our night clothes in your place?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, of course, but-"  
  
"Quatre this is my house." Heero replied, gesturing around him, before he continued to walk.  
  
"This, Yuy is no house, it is a fortress." Wufei said.  
  
"Fine this is wear I live." Heero was clearly sounding exasperated now and it showed. His fangs had grown and his eyes were melting from blue to silver.  
  
"Hey Heero!" a sunny voice made itself known.  
  
"Good morning Kikki. Sleep well?" Heero replied blinking away the silver. She nodded.  
  
"I still don't know everyone's names." Kikki said.  
  
"Well there's, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Roberba Winner, and Chang Wufei."  
  
"Keiko Zero-Yuy, or just Kikki." the girl smiled as she introduced herself. The six walked up and down numerous flights of stairs until they reached a fair sized kitchen. Heero immediately walked over to the fridge and began to pull out a number of items that they would need for breakfast.  
  
"Kikki help me with this." Heero instructed.  
  
"Hai, hai." the girl sighed playfully before walking over and assisting Heero with the making of breakfast. Twenty minutes later, father and daughter set out scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, toast and fruit salad, and they began to eat.  
  
When they were a quater of the way through their meal a sleepy looking sandy blond came into the room yawning and rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Solo your late." Heero said.  
  
"Yare, yare. So sue me. I got to this really great part in Shadow of Destiny and I couldn't stop playing, plus that girl talked for like two hours (game time) so I couldn't really stop in the middle of it. Oh and I finally found Dana, but didn't get to talk to her, and that really sucked, but-"  
  
"Okay Runt we get the point." Heero interrupted, "Now sit and eat."  
  
"Yes Dad." the blond teen rolled his eyes then flopped down into the only empty chair and gave himself a large helping of bacon and eggs foregoing the more healthier food products.  
  
"Funny Runt, eat some fruit." Heero told him.  
  
"Oh for god's sake." Solo sighed and dished himself a small spoon full of the fruit salad. The other pilots watched the exchange with various degrees of amusement. Duo especially.  
  
"Hey Solo I thought no one told ya what to do." Duo teased.  
  
"Normally Kid, normally, but well... Heero's scary." the former street rat said the last two words in a deliberately legible whisper.  
  
"Am not." Heero retorted, "Right Kikki?"  
  
"Well..." the girl drifted off. The people broke out in laughter, or what passed as laughter for their respective persons.  
  
Meanwhile across the street a dark figure loomed, watching the happy friends, and scowled. He flew up in disgust as the braided one leaned over and kissed the prince. The prince was his, rightfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC...? There it was a little longer! C&C please!! 


	6. The Marking Ceremony

Blood Type O  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW, own some, don't take without giving me credit.  
  
Note 1) Thank you everyone who reviewed from the very bottom of my heart! I write for you people!  
  
Note 2) This part is a bit more exciting *grin* You'll see why.  
  
Note 3) Gack! I said I'd get this out by Friday, as I'm writings this is 11:55pm! It's still Friday!  
  
Alternate Warnings for this chapter: mild lime, if you think I should raise the rating because of it please, by all means, tell me. Innuendo and uber- ickyness (just pretend there's two dots above the 'u' ^-^)  
Last time...  
  
Meanwhile across the street a dark figure loomed, watching the happy friends, and scowled. He flew up in disgust as the braided one leaned over and kissed the prince. The prince was his, rightfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Six: The Marking Ceremony  
"Enjoy your happy moments my dear, you will be mine eventually, you are mine." Xoshi whispered to himself and sped away, a sadistic smile gracing the slightly handsome features of the demon overlord. A little attack was in order. Oh yes, that would be perfect. Xoshi picked up the pace at the thought of bloodshed, all ready licking his pale lips in anticipation, he was most certainly going to enjoy this. Another less ominous figure turned, his hawk feather brown hair shimmering in the sun's warm rays. The apostate was afoot. Hawke debated with himself whether to tell the prince or simply take it up with Solo. Hawke sighed as he climbed into his car and drove off to the local zoo. He would visit Tobias, that always helped him think. As he walked into the hawks' enclosure a red tail almost immediately flew over to him and landed lightly on his shoulder, waiting patently, preening it's feathers. "Ah Tobias, my friend, what will I do." Hawke asked as he held out a dead mouse before the large bird of prey. The hawk greedily accepted the treat and flew to the ground to eat the rodent. Hawke watched fondly for a moment before continuing his monologue, "My Prince very well may be in danger, but I wish not to tell him of it if there is no real threat. Xoshi is a conniving man, who isn't necessarily the sharpest tool in the the shed as they say. Tell me friend what do I do?" The bird looked up to its master with large golden eyes before flying up to a nearby tree. "No my friend, I can not just get up and fly away. We may share the same name, but I have no wings to fly with, even if I had, I have a duty to my prince, I swore to his father that I would protect him. I feel as if I am failing as a guardian." Hawke held out one slender leather covered arm. Tobias flew to Hawke and waddled sideways up his arm to his shoulder. "You know my friend, sometimes I believe you truly do understand me rather then just obeying small gestures." the hawk cocked its head before turning to preen a wing. "Though you have not spoken, I believe you have helped me come to my decision," Hawke began, the bird paused momentarily before continuing its task, "I shall investigate, then report to my prince. I must go my friend." The bird stopped again this time for good and just paused. Hawke jolted his arm and the graceful bird of prey took to what little sky it had, circling once before settling on a high up branch. Hawke watched for a moment longer before turning and leaving the enclosure, hands in pockets, head bowed, orderly (if a bit long) hawk feather brown hair falling into amber coloured eyes.  
  
Heero peered out the window in the tower room, the highest room in the fortress, where he had a view of almost the entire city. Though the prince's body was frozen his mind was wandering. He had to keep Duo away from Xochi. He could not bare to have something happen to Duo a second time. It was a miracle the braided youth was reborn at all. Though his body was male rather then its pervious form, the heart and features were the same. From Vampire to Mortal. Heero sighed, he would have to mark Duo. But how to go about doing it? And should he tell his braided love of the previous life he had no memories of? Heero reached in his back pocket and pulled out a single slightly tattered picture of a grinning young women dressed in a school uniform, Homiko, the American women with a Japanese name. Heero put away the picture and closed his eyes as the cool air swept over his face and breathed in deep, before turning, locking the window and leaving the room.  
  
Duo turned around when he heard someone enter the room, and a winning smile sprang to his face at seeing Heero. "Hey Hee-chan! Where were you?" Duo asked. "Upstairs." Heero answered, "Duo, I have to mark you." "What?" Duo asked. "Mark you. Kind of telling the vampire world you're mine. I don't want anything to happen to you." "How do you go about doing this?" "I have to well bite you and other things." "Other things?" a sly smile replaced the bright one, "Will I like these other things?" "Maybe, maybe not." "Damn, not sex." Duo pouted flopping down on the bed, he sighed, "Well let's get this thing started." Heero nodded and walked slowly over. He had never marked someone before, heard about it, but not actually done it. He reached down and pulled a jewelled blade from his boot. "W...what is that for?" Duo asked warily looking at the knife. Heero rose the knife and quickly slashed his palm, leaving a clean red line that slowly began to ooze with blood. "Duo take off your shirt." the prince instructed. Heero then moved foreward and leaned over the braided boy who was sliding away. "Duo trust me." Heero said. Duo stopped and gulped but nodded anyway and complied. Heero leaned over further, cobalt orbs melting to silver and quickly sunk his fangs into the smooth neck of the boy beneath. Duo started at the split second of searing pain before moaning at the pleasure that quickly followed. A minute later Heero pulled back slightly, causing Duo to whimper. The prince leaned in again and licked the two small puncture marks. Duo moaned again as Heero pulled back lightly dipping a slender finger into the blood that had collected on his palm and brought the bloody finger to the two puncture marks, painting a bizarre symbol over them. They glowed faint silver before disappearing. Duo looked up with half lidded eyes. Heero smiled slightly then spit onto his bloody palm and licked the crimson fluid. "Okay Duo, here's the part you may not like, kiss me." Heero instructed. Duo gave his koi a confused look before complying and opening his mouth to the probing tongue. When the tongues met Duo tasted a odd salty-sweet flavour with an underlying metallic taste he recognized it as blood and his amethyst orbs opened wide. Heero pulled back. "Swallow." Wing's former pilot instructed. Duo gave him a brief look of disbelief but obeyed and was surprised to feel pleasing warmth slide down his throat and silver flash before his vision briefly. "With my life; crimson blood, I mark thee as my own. May the wrath of all the Hells fall upon they who follow Satan who dare touch thee. multus sanguis fluit(1)." Heero whispered. He lay the braided boy on his back. Heero slowly rose the jewelled knife once again. This time not to lacerate his own skin. With two quick slashes, Heero left a cross on Duo's chest causing the braided one to hiss in pain. Heero discarded then knife and licked the marking, it swelled before disappearing without a trace. Duo blinked up at the boy before him. "That's it?" Duo asked. "That's it." Heero confirmed. "So I'm yours?" Duo asked. "You're mine." Heero nodded. "No one can touch me now?" Duo asked. "None of the vampires can without my permission." Heero clarified. "So are you the only one that can mark someone?" Duo asked. Heero shook his head, "No, other vampires can mark mortals as well. Just I get to kill anyone who touches you." Heero smirked stoically. "So I'm like a concubine?" Duo asked in disbelief. "If you want to put it like that." Heero laughed. "I refuse to be a concubine." Duo said turning his noise haughtily in the air and crossing his arms. Heero jumped him, Duo let out an little squawk, before relaxing back on the bed and allowing Heero to kiss down his neck, slide his hands down the smooth torso. Duo moaned as the kisses travelled lower. "W...wait..." Duo managed to gasp out. Heero paused looking to the boy beneath him with confused silver eyes. "W...wasn't your palm cut....a... minute ago? A...and my chest?" Duo asked. Heero sighed and scrapped one razor sharp fang across his own arm and waited until it oozed with blood then licked the gash. A second later Duo watched with fascination as the gash closed itself. "Your spit does that?" Duo asked. Heero nodded slightly exasperated at being interrupted and captured Duo's mouth. Duo groaned softly as Heero left warm wet trails along his skin. Heero was just about to nip when he remembered the presence of his fangs. He growled in agitation. 'The hell with it.' Heero thought and left his fangs extended. Duo hissed as he felt the sharp eye-teeth run along his skin, leaving faint white marks like finger nails do when ran along one's skin lightly. The pain quickly turned into pleasure. Heero continued to work his way down Duo's chest stopping at all the right places before continuing his descent.  
  
Heero sated and content rested his head on Duo's shoulder, an arm tossed casually over the braided boy's chest. Duo gently ran his slim fingers through Heero's wayward locks as he stared down on the slack in sleep face. Duo leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the slightly parted lips and settled to sleep himself.  
  
At exactly eleven o'clock pm that night Heero's eyes snapped open as he awoke, fangs extended and silver eyed. Tonight it was time to feed. Much to his dismay Heero licked his lips in anticipation of the up coming meal. The prince slithered from the warmth of his lovers arms and moved to dress. He pulled out black leather pants a long thin coat and a black T-shirt. He slid into his black combat boots, well they may have been Duo's, still serve the same purpose. Opened the double window, jumped the fifty-feet to the ground and took off at a silent run towards downtown. Duo blinked open violet orbs and groped around for his lover. Not being able to find the cobalt eyed vampire a small frown made its way to Duo's face. He didn't even hear the other boy get up. Duo sat up, blankets pooling around his waist, and listened. No sounds coming from the bathroom. Duo scanned the room and his frown deepened at noticing Heero's black knapsack. The braided boy very much doubted that Heero would leave that behind. Duo threw the blankets from himself, grabbed his discarded boxers and moved to find something to wear in Heero's surprisingly impressive wardrobe. Pulling on tight black jeans and a white T-shirt Duo left the room in search of the missing prince.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC... C&C please!!  
  
1) multus sanguis fluit [Latin] Much blood flows. It's not capitalized because in Latin, they didn't capitalize things. 


	7. Predator or Prey?

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own 'em  
  
Note 1: I am experiencing a writer's worst enemy, the evil and dreaded... Writer's Block! Don't worry there's still quite a few chapters for me to post, but there might be a bit of a lag in a few weeks. I'm having trouble tying the story up.  
  
Note 2: I think I may change the rating of this story PG-13 to R, tell me what you think!  
  
Extra Chapter warnings: Angst, Heero-torture (and so it begins)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Seven: Predator or Prey?  
  
Heero silently prowled the dark streets looking for adequate pray. He saw a thug leaning leisurely against a wall with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. Heero sneered at the allowance of the murderous addiction and continued on his way. No use in drinking tainted blood. When he was less then two metres from the thug he heard the footsteps behind him and glanced out of the corner of his eye, turning his head just slightly. The thug was behind him, rape was probably the intention. Heero had been the victim of many attempted rapes, one of the things that comes with walking the streets at the dead of night. But luckily for the vampire prince none of the would be rapists lived long enough.  
  
Heero quickened his steps for show and an attempt to make the thug give up, just because no one has ever actually got that far does not mean Heero wanted this one to try. Luck apparently was not on his side for he felt a hand clamp down on his slim shoulder. Heero bent his wrist slightly upwards casing a knife to slide neatly and safely into his hand.  
  
"Where ya goin' Sweetheart." the thug asked behind him, "Wanna have some fun?"  
  
"No, not particularly." Heero said evenly.  
  
"So we have a Smartass on our hands." the thug said. Heero didn't answer but his hand tightened around the hilt of the knife. After a few minutes of just standing with the thug's hand still on his shoulder, Heero sighed in agitation.  
  
"If you do not let go and leave, I am going to kill you." Heero stated matter-of-factly. Heero then spun around with the knife held up as the thug's other hand crept near the vicinity of his nether regions and plunged the knife into the man's chest giving it a full 360° turn and pulled it out roughly, leaving the thug to bleed to death. Heero looked down at his knife and wiped it off, then turned back around and scoured the streets. He saw an elderly man well into his eighties sitting alone. Heero felt sorry for the man and walked over to him.  
  
"Excuse me Sir, I have a question for you." Heero said. The man looked up with haunted grey eyes.  
  
"W...would you like t...to die? I mean truly?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I believe I do. There is nothing left for me, I have been... deserted." the man replied.  
  
"I can make it happen Sir. If you want me to." Heero offered. The man seemed to brighten at that.  
  
"Thank-you." the old man said. Heero sighed and placed two fingers on the man's forehead. The prince's silver eyes flashed briefly and the elderly man slumped over where he sat. Heero took what he needed and checked the man's pulse. Dead. Heero sighed again and lay the man down on the bench, old frail arms crossed over his chest, a serene smile on his wrinkled face. The prince turned and walked slowly back home, hands in pockets, head bowed. He hated when they died.  
The Vampire prince entered his chambers and threw himself face down on his bed. He buried his face in arms crossed on the pillow and let out a long shuttering breath, squinting his eyes shut. He clenched his hands taking fistfuls of the blanket. Scaring visions flew through his mind of pervious killings, some merciful to the victim, others flat out brutal. The teenager bit his lip hard, sharp fangs puncturing the soft skin causing a small dribble of blood to soak into the violet sheets.  
  
Heero heard the door creak open and reached down to pull a knife out of his ankle sheath and posed to throw it. He dropped the knife at noticing Duo. The prince hurriedly rubbed the blood from his lip.  
  
"Little jumpy, zo Heero?" Duo asked with a grin.  
  
"Hn." Heero replied, turning and busying himself with cleaning the spotless blade. Averting his gaze intentionally.  
  
"So Hee-chan, when we going back to the safe house?" Duo asked nonchalantly as he walked over and lay down on the bed. Deliberately putting his face below Heero's down turned face. Heero's eyes shifted, then he turned and placed the knife on the bedside table, picking up a black book and a pen.  
  
"Whenever you and the others want to Duo. I believe we have been here long enough." Heero replied not looking up.  
  
"Heero," Duo began in a tone of voice that made the perfect soldier tense, "why are you avoiding my gaze?"  
  
"I..I'm not Duo." Heero started hesitantly.  
  
"Really. Then why are you writing 'don't look up, don't look up' over and over in your notebook?" Duo whispered in the other boys ear.  
  
"Kuso." Heero hissed snapping the book closed. The vampire stood up and walked over to the window.  
  
"Heero, please talk to me." Duo gently requested, laying a loving hand on Heero's shoulder.  
  
"It's nothing okay? Just vampire stuff." Heero answered quietly. Heero removed the braided boy's hand from his shoulder, holding it a little longer before letting go and walking almost sluggishly to the door.  
  
"Heero...?"  
  
"I'm going to go find the others and we'll go." Heero told his koi as he paused briefly hand resting on the door knob before exiting without another word.  
  
"But Heero." Duo sighed and sat heavily down on the king sized bed throwing one hand over his amethyst orbs as he lay back, "What's wrong Heero." The teen asked the empty room. He had caught that haunted look in the other pilot's eyes in the window reflection. The look Heero often displayed during or thinking about the war. But was the war really the cause of the pain? Or was it Heero's completely separate life that Duo had found out about two days prior. Just forty-eight hours earlier Duo had thought of Heero as just another one of them. A teenage pilot scorned by the war they were forced to take place in. Two thousand eight hundred and eighty minutes before. Duo had thought of Heero as just another slightly odd teen. But all that was before and this is now. Now Heero was a Supernatural Prince fighting a loose/loose battle with another supernatural force. And there was something wrong.  
  
"'Vampire Stuff'," Duo scoffed, "Hn. Damnit Heero!" Duo cried to the empty room as he jumped up. Duo kicked the thick bedpost in frustration.  
  
"Shit." he hissed in pain, "Tell me damnit! I love you for God's Sake!"  
  
A gentle voice broke threw, "Duo?" Duo head snapped up to see the small thirteen year old.  
  
"Hey Solo." Duo forced a smile.  
  
"Don't pull that fake shit with me Kid. I heard ya rantin' from the hall. Whatsa matter?" Solo asked walking into the room.  
  
"Guess I can't hide nothin' from you." Duo sighed.  
  
"Nope." Solo said in firm agreement, "No can do Kid. So tell me what's up."  
  
"It's Heero." Duo answered.  
  
"Ah." Solo nodded in understanding, "I saw him comin' out. He had the haunted look again."  
  
"You notice too?" Duo stated more then inquired.  
  
"Yeah, he's my friend, no, more then that, brother?" Solo said with a small shrug, "But Duo, try not to worry. Heero holds a lot of guilt for being the way he is. Sometimes he doesn't have a choice over who he...ah...feeds on. After a 'hunt' all of his other victims come back and haunt him or something. He'll be back to normal in a few days Duo."  
  
"Solo, you're telling me not to worry!?" Duo exclaimed, "How can I not Man?"  
  
"I know it's hard Kid, but ya gotta try." Solo said. The young teen snapped his fingers, "I got it! You guys and Hawke should take him to the zoo! That'll cheer him up! You can take him to see Mamoru."  
  
"Who?" Duo inquired raising an eloquent brow.  
  
"Mamoru, a timbre wolf that Heero takes care of, sorta owns I guess you could say." Solo replied, "That'll cheer him up for sure."  
  
"Thanks Solo!" Duo grinned sprinting from the room.  
  
"Welcome!" the young teen called after him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC... I hope that was okay, methinks this story is starting to suck. Please C&C My confidence is waning! Thank-you in advance! 


	8. Meet the Family

Title: Blood Type O 

Author: Dae Yuy 

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Gundam Wing? The story's mine though so hands off! 

Author's Note: Big news folks! I'm back and once again excited about my story! So the updates should be a little more frequent now. I'm so very sorry that I kept you all waiting so long. I hate when author's do that, well I never said I wasn't a hypocrite. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter Eight: Meet the Family 

Duo bounded threw the corridors, glancing in various open rooms for the missing pilot. The braided boy was practically radiating happiness, in anticipation of the zoo. Duo always loved to watch animals, ever since his first trip to the zoo back at Maxwell Church, he quickly discovered his favourite animal was the black leopard sometimes mistaken for the mythical panther. Duo grinned and continued his search. He abruptly stopped at hearing a familiar voice come from behind a closed door, and knocked hesitantly. 

"Come in." Heero called from beyond. Duo re-plastered his infamous grin and pushed open the door with unneeded exuberance. He saw Heero barefoot and cross-legged holding a small creature with leathery wings. Heero looked up and half smiled.The room was empty aside from a few pillows, a deep blue rug and a large dark wooden cage stowed away in the corner. 

"No way, do not tell me that is a bat." Duo said fighting a real smile of wonder. 

"It is. Her name is Midnight." Heero nodded. 

"So it ain't one of your flunkies?" Duo inquired coming over to sit in front of the boy and the pet. 

"No it isn't," Heero said with a Transylvania nian accent, "but it tis a creature of de night!" 

"Heero you're insane." Duo shook his head. 

"Vut ever do you mean?" Heero inquired. 

"Shut up will you." Duo said good-naturedly, "Midnight is so kawaii." The braided boy cooed as he pet the soft wings. 

"What kind of bat is she?" Duo asked. 

"Vhy she tis a Vampire Bat uv course!" Heero proclaimed. 

"No really." Duo said. 

Heero's returned his voice to normal, "She is a Vampire Bat. Punctures skin of animals then laps up what come out of the wound, in the wild of course. Here she's perfectly content with drinking pre squeezed live stock blood." 

"Well like pet like master. That's not saying you drink the blood of live stock." Duo shrugged. After a few more minutes of watching and holding the bat, Duo's reason for Heero searching finally resurfaced. 

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Duo began though nothing was said within the last five minutes, "I was thinking of maybe taking a trip to the zoo. Swing by the timbre wolf enclosure maybe." Duo shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Who revealed my secret pastime?" Heero asked seriously but not angrily. 

"Solo may have let it slip. Noticed you were feeling a bit down. Suggested something to cheer you up. So you up for it?" Duo replied. 

"Sure." Heero nodded rising to his feet and placing the bat back into her open cage. Heero took Duo's offered hand and left the barren room shutting the door behind himself and Duo. 

~*~ 

Heero led his four companions into the wolf enclosure. He placed his right index finger to his lips briefly, signalling for silence. The four readily obliged. Heero opened the heavy, locked gate and entered the enclosure. He scanned the area for a minute and headed deeper in motioning for the others to follow. Mamoru was a good wolf and would not attack without being provoked, but he was generally protective by nature, hence the name. The reason for the wolf's civil nature was because Heero had raised the creature when it was abandoned as a pup. The wolf was actually raised inside the fortress for the first year. 

"Mamoru is in the makeshift cave with his mate at the moment." Heero stated. 

"So should we leave?" Quatre inquired worriedly. Heero shook his head in the negative and showed a secretive little smile to the former pilots. Heero rose his fingers to his lips and let out a long piercing whistle. A bark sounded and a large black wolf came shooting from the underbrush to pounce on Heero. The vampire prince fell down on his back from the tackle. 

Duo gasped quietly and rushed over to the silent former pilot. The wolf jumped off of Heero and stood protectively in front of him growling and snapping at the braided boy. Duo halted in his movements and stayed very still. Heero crawled over on hands and knees so he was beside the wolf. Wing's ex-pilot whispered something into the creatures ear and he immediately calmed. 

Heero stood again brushing off his knees and moved further in, until they came to the cave. The prince gestured for the four to stay where they were and walked over to the cave crouching beside the entrance making quiet whistling sounds. A tiny yip echoed in the cave and a small grey and white pup raced out of the entrance almost stumbling over its large paws. 

"This," Heero addressed the pilots, "is Sasha. One of the four pups of Mamoru and Sere. The others are Magnum, Chaser and Chasm." Quatre moved forward to stroke the pup but was stayed by Mamoru jumping in front of him. Trowa immediately moved forward and gently pushed Quatre aside. The tall boy offered a hand to the wolf, who promptly snapped at it. Trowa withdrew his hand before he lost any fingers. Duo tried this time, he walked up to Mamoru and tentatively reached out a hand to pet him. Mamoru allowed the treatment but did not cease growling at the other boys. 

"You have to earn his trust." Heero called out not looking up from where he was playing with the pup. This made Wufei get an idea. The Chinese boy slowly moved forward and knelt down in front of the wolf, resting his hands on his thighs. Mamoru moved forward and sniffed the Chinese and gave him a little lick on the cheek. Wufei smiled slightly and reached up to pet the wolf. 

"Two down, two to go." Heero called, "Try again Quatre. Trowa don't jump in the way, I won't let Mamoru do anything. When you went to protect Quatre, Mamoru sensed you as a hostile presence." Trowa nodded once in understanding, it did make sense. Besides the silent clown's expertise was oversized cats, not protective alpha male wolves. Quatre followed what Wufei had done and Mamoru 'accepted' him after hesitating only momentarily. 

"Okay Trowa, you're up." Heero said looking up slightly. Trowa nodded and stepped a little closer to the wolf, he then sat cross-legged, placing his hands palm up on his knees and began to hum softly. Mamoru sneaked closer and sniffed Trowa. After a few minutes of inquisitive snuffling Mamoru enthusiastically licked Trowa's face. 

"I have a question Yuy." Wufei said stroking a snowy white pup who magically found its way into his arms. 

"Yes." Heero prompted, "That's Chaser by the way." 

"Hn. How come Mamoru accepted Maxwell so quickly?" Wufei asked shifting the pup. Heero actually looked down a slight colour of pink staining his cheeks. 

"Because, Duo... um... carries my sent. It goes unnoticed by humans, but my people and animals can smell it." Heero answered quietly. 

"Why?" Quatre asked the innocent question. 

Heero knowing what the 'why' was actually directed at chose to ignore it and answer differently without lying, "Because animals can smell things better, and vampires can 'see' it." 

"No I meant why does Duo carry your sent?" Quatre clarified. 

Heero inwardly sighed before looking up and answering, "Well you see, I marked Duo. A vampire ritual to protect a mortal." Heero knew that his answer was vague but he didn't really want to get into the details. 

"Well that helps a little but I still don't understand." Quatre said. 

"I'll tell ya later Q, 'kay?" Duo told the blond, picking up Heero's distress. Quatre nodded and turned to the pups, there was three near them right now. 

"Who's missing?" Duo asked glancing at the little animals. 

"Magnum and of course Sere. Sere will be out soon, but we'll say Mag is a bit shy." Heero smiled. Just as Heero finished speaking a snowy head emerged from the cave. The female wolf moved to Heero and sniffed him delicately and did the same with each boy. 

"Hey you must be Sere." Duo said gently scratching the wolf's head. He was surprised to find the wolf lay down and rest her head on his folded knee. 

A few minutes later a quiet yip was heard from the cave and a tiny grey head peeked out from it. At seeing the people he ducked back in then sprinted with amazing speed over to his father who was resting next to Heero. 

~*~ 

Xochi stood over looking the gardens. A plan for the capture of the Silver Wing prince all ready formulating in his dark twisted mind. A curt knock on the bedroom door jolted Xochi from his musings. 

"What!?" he barked. 

"Sir, an invitation from Miss Relena Darlian for the anual Peacecraft Costume Danser Soirée." a servant said quietly. Xochi motioned for the servant to place the invitation on the table by the door and waved him away. With a quick bow the servant left the room. With a sigh Xochi turned from the window and crossed the room, half-heartedly picking up the pink tinted envelope and skimmed its contents. A truly unpleasant smile swept across Xochi's features and he immediately wrote his R.S.V.P. His chance to make the prince his had come. Heero Zero-Lowe-Yuy would belong to him sooner then expected. Xochi chuckled darkly before turning from the room, humming the Funeral March quietly to himself. 

~*~ 

A stern look swept across a figure's face from the other side of the street. He turned from the window shoving his hands in his leather jacket pockets. The black haired eighteen year old kicked a pebble on the sidewalk and turned down an alley. Hawke would not like this in the least. The midnight blue eyes of the teen took on an angry gleam directed at the Demon Overlord and he gritted his teeth as he turned onto the sidewalk again. 

"Hey Xander, what's the matter?" a light brown near blond haired boy called. The midnight haired teen looked up and smiled slightly. 

"Hey Andy. Just bad news for Hawke." Xander replied. 

"About Heero?" Andy asked sobering. 

Xander looked up and nodded before returning his gaze to the sidewalk, "To do with Heero, yes." 

"Damnit! Don't tell me that bastard is at it again." Andy cursed ice blue eyes glaring ahead of him. Xander just gave his friend a look before turning down another alley, Andy at his heels. 

"And it looks like Xochi got an invite to that thing the stocker chick is throwing. We should keep a close eye on Heero when him and his friends go to it." Xander said. 

"Heads or tails?" Andy asked with a heaved sigh. 

"Nani?" Xander asked raising a confused brow. 

"We have to find out who will play escort for Kikki-chan." Andy smirked. 

Xander shook his head, "Heads." Andy snatched the coin from the air and slapped it down on the palm of his hand. 

"Congratulations Mr. Alexander you won." Andy smirked flicking the coin at his friend. The brown haired boy glanced down at his watch, "Gotta fly friend. Tell me how the shindig goes. Ja!" Andy waved then floated into the air and landed on a nearby roof top before taking off. Xander shook his head and continued on his way shoving his hands in his pockets once again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

TBC...? There ya go. The next chappy will have lots of action! Please review! 


	9. Party Night

Title: Blood Type O 

Disclaimer: *thinks* You know I don't really think it's mine. If it was I'd probably have some money right now, and Gundam Wing would not have ended. So no, I don't own it. *shrugs* 

Author's Notes: Not quite as much action as I remembered. But there _is_action. And thank you to all those lovely people who reviewed. You don't understand (unless you write yourself), the gratification that comes with people telling you that they like your story. Your reviews helped me be excited about this story once again and without all of you wonderful, marvellous people this wouldn't even be posted. Thank you everyone!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter Nine: Party Night 

Duo was throwing things here and there from his closet, one of his clunky boots included. Heero saw the black projectile fly at him and he ducked before it could make contact with his head. A baseball came next, this he deftly caught. 

"Looking for something Duo?" Heero asked raising and eloquent eyebrow just as something silky and black landed over his face, "Little skulls. Cute." 

"Yeah thanks." Duo said absentmindedly, "Glad you like my boxers so much. Have you seen my black cloak?" 

"You mean the one hanging on the bedpost?" Heero asked. Duo's head shot up and he looked over to the indicated area. 

"Arigato Hee-chan! Suki da!" Duo beamed, "What are you going as?" 

"Vampire." Heero answered shortly. He moved to the side of the bed and picked up his knapsack, "I have to go pick some stuff up from home. Would you like to come along?" 

"Sure." Duo nodded grabbing his costume and shoving it in a knapsack of his own. 

"Hn. We'll take the car so we can go right to the party from my place." Heero said. 

~*~ 

Duo and Heero were in the car to the party. Though it was dark Heero wore dark Oakley silver rimmed sunglasses, an ankle length heavy black coat, a silky black Renaissance style shirt, black leather pants which weren't tight but not baggy either, clunky black combat boots, his omnipresent silver cross and small hoop earring. Knives visible on various parts of his body and a belt with a hip holster for his gun. 

Duo's costume was a ground length black hooded robe with golden embroidery and a golden rope around his waist. Duo faintly outlined his eyes in kohl to bring them out and he had a light coat of foundation curtesy of Kikki. In the back-seat was a scythe. 

"Isn't the ojosan's place the other way?" Duo asked once Heero had made a left on the main road. 

"Hai. But the Zoo's this way. I have to pick up Mamoru, he's part of my costume." Heero explained. 

"A wolf? Do you think that Her Royal Snobness will let Mamoru in?" Duo asked sceptically. 

"Not to sound egotistical," Heero began, "but Relena thinks I'm a god." 

"You failed." Duo said. 

"What?" Heero asked. 

"You failed in not sounding egotistical." 

"Aa." 

"But don't worry Hee-chan, I still love you." Duo smiled brightly. 

"Hn." Heero smirked softly. 

"What's with the shades anyway?" Duo inquired. Heero took them off and glanced at Duo with luminescent silver eyes. Then put them back on turning to the road. 

~*~ 

Duo and Heero walked into the massive hall where the party was being held. Mamoru trotting at the Japanese boy's heels warring a simple silver caller, head held high. Heero removed his sunglasses and put them in a concealed pocket[1], and walked over to where Relena was greeting her guests, for the charity function. Duo was right beside him holding the scythe with practised expert ease. 

"Heero! I am so glad to see you!" Relena exclaimed. As of yet she had not caught sight of the wolf or the silver eyes. How a wolf was hard to miss was beyond thought though. Heero looked up giving Relena the first glimpse of the silver orbs. The VFM gasped in surprise. 

"Hello Relena." Heero greeted. 

"M...my goodness Heero, you really went all out for your costume." Relena said. 

"Oh really it's nothing. Relena this is Mamoru." Heero said motioning down to the softly growling black wolf. Relena's mouth moved but no sound came out. 

"Really Ojosan, that is not very ladylike." Duo said. Relena straightened up, the beads on her Egyptian Queen costume clinking softly. 

"Heero! Duo!" a bright voice called out. The two young men turned to see Kikki waving. She was dressed all in white with large feathery wings. The dress was a spaghetti strape and was tight at the bodice. It had a slit that went above the knee on one side. Heero smiled at the girl coming up to them dragging a caped, masked figure behind her. Heero gave his daughter a hug. 

"What the hell are you wearing Young Lady?" Heero asked quietly. 

"I'm an angel." she answered simply. 

"Couldn't you have been an angel that was a little more modest?" Heero asked. 

"Kobenwa Heero." Xander said. 

"Really Xan, Tuxedo Kamensama[2]?" Heero asked with a raised eyenbrow. Xander shrugged giving the prince a helpless smile. 

Heero shook his head, "Xander meet Duo Maxwell. Duo, Alexander Kelsey." Duo and Xander shook hands. Relena delicately coughed from behind. 

"Relena this is one of my closet friends Alexander Kelsey and my...da...er...sister Keiko Zero. Kikki, Xan, Relena Darlian-Peacecraft." 

"Hello." Relena said offering a hand. Xander took the hand and kissed the back, Kikki just smiled politely. 

Xander turned back to Kikki and offered his arm, "Shall we dance Mademoiselle." 

"So kind of you." Kikki replied, she tossed over her shoulder with a wink, "Ja Oniisan!" 

"Hai, hai." Heero said shaking his head. 

"Why Heero I did not know you had a sister." Relena gushed. 

"I actually had two, Nixie was killed a few years ago." Heero said. 

"I'm sorry." Relena said. 

"Hey Heero there's Q, T, and Wu." Duo said changing the subject. Heero flashed a short grateful smile at the braided Shinigami. 

"Aa. Come on Mamoru." Heero said down to the wolf who was sitting quietly. They turned to go, just as a Relena called. 

"Mr. Cameron!" Relena gushed upon seeing the hawk feather brown head enter the hall. 

"Miss Darlain." Hawke smiled. Heero and Duo stopped and turned back around. 

"Heero, Duo, I would like you to meet an old friend of my father's-" Relena began 

"Hawke! Hey Man!" Duo interrupted. 

"Duo, so you let His Highness drag you here, and he brought that Mutt along with him?" Hawke asked winking. 

"You know each other?" Relena asked surprise in her voice. 

"Quite well actually Miss Darlian." Hawke nodded, "I'm the Brat's guardian of sorts." 

"Brat?" Relena asked. 

"Why yes, the Stoic Soldier of course." Hawke nodded. Heero half-heartedly glared at the tall twenty-three year old. 

"None of that Lad, your face might say that way." Hawke winked, "Now where's Xander, have you seen him Heero?" 

"Dancing of course." Heero said. 

"Of course." Hawke agreed, "Well I must go now. Save me a dance Miss Darlian?" 

"Certainly Mr. Cameron." Relena smiled. Hawke whistled and Tobias fluttered into the room landing gently on Hawke's shoulder. Hawke was dressed a la Indiana Jones. 

"Wait Hawke, did Solo come along with you?" Duo called after the man. 

"Yes, he should be a long in a moment." Hawke replied. 

"Solo has entered he building." the sandy blond young teen announced. 

"Solo! Old US Army private?" Duo inquired taking in the camouflage outfit and gear. 

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Solo said saluting stiffly. 

"Stand easey." Heero smirked, "Runt." Solo gave Heero a slightly exasperated look. 

"And Heero, who's this?" Relena asked. 

"An old friend of mine, Solo Alley." Duo answered. 

"He's Hawke's nephew." Heero supplied. 

"Where is Uncy Bird Brain anyway?" Solo asked. Heero pointed. 

~*~ 

After a few hours of the stuffy party Xochi was getting fed up. There was four of the princes followers about. Xochi smiled darkly, nothing to worry about. Xochi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small remote with a single red button. He pressed the button and put the remote back into his pocket, before concentrating on what the old fool before him was saying. 

"Pager." Xochi supplied seeing the man's questioning glance, "Excuse me please." Xochi said moving away from where he stood in front of the massive window. He moved to a small curtained alcove and slipped behind light red velvet. 

Soon after all twenty windows in the room smashed open. Blacked clothed bodies entered brandishing no weapons, but menace was clearly apparent on their pale faces. The intruders began moving in on the nobility. 

Heero seeing the events pulled out a small cell phone, "Move in!" were his simple commanded words. The Japanese boy pulled off his coat. 

"Duo, get the others and go home!" Heero called to the startled braided boy. 

"There is no way in Hell we are going to leave you here!" Duo cried, thinking the intruders were after Relena and the other dignitaries. 

"Duo." Heero said sternly, "I know what you're thinking, but these are not your everyday terrorists. I can guarantee that there is only five of those in this room right now and that's you me and the other three. These are vampires Duo, Xochi's flunkies, got it? So get out of here!" 

"But you said they couldn't touch me." Duo said. 

"Duo, they can't touch you but they can **kill** you, got it? So get your ass out of here now!" Heero gave his koi a brief kiss, "Ai shitaru." Heero had a bad feeling about this battle and he wanted to make sure Duo knew how he felt about him. 

"Hai. I love you too." Duo nodded seeing the look in Heero's eyes. Heero turned the braided boy around and gently pushed him to the door, then rose in the air, landing next to Hawke. 

"Status." Heero asked. 

"About even, Solo requested reinforcements to be sent in." Hawke replied. Heero nodded and didn't bother asking about the situation, it was obvious. 

"They are after something Highness." Hawke said quietly. 

"Hn." Heero agreed swiping at an advancing attacker with his long blades and moving away from Hawke. 

"Now, now My Little Prince, do you really think that, that was wise?" a steely voice whispered from behind. Heero froze, Xochi. 

"And right after your little lapdog told you that my dear friends were after something." Xochi tsked. 

"What are you after Xochi?" Heero asked turning around. 

"Do I really have to answer that question my dear? I'm very sure you know the answer all ready. I will have you and I am very tired of waiting. You will be mine tonight, mind and body, heart and soul." 

"Wanna bet?" Heero glared. 

"I'm terrified." Xochi replied patronizingly. Heero lunged at the tall man in front of him. He would not, not do anything again. Xochi strafed to the side out of reach. Heero blinked, why was he slowing down? 

"Tell me My Dear, did you have anything to drink tonight?" Xochi asked. Heero gasped inaudibly, the wine was laced with something, something strong. Heero refused to give in and took out his pistol. He won't be able to kill the apostate but he could injure him and escape. The soldier in Heero sneered at the thought of retreat, but the boy overpowered the soldier. What Xochi had in mind was many times worse then death. If what the vampire prince really was facing was the prospect of death, retreat would not even surface. But Heero would not allow what Xochi had planed to happen. 

Heero heard the metallic clutter of a weapon falling to the ground from his own slack hand. No! He was too late. His lithe body fell into awaiting arms. He was too late, too late. Darkness swam over his vision, sweeping him away to the cold black void. 

Xochi smiled down coldly at the slack face. Heero was his now. His to do with whatever he desired. The dark lord shivered in anticipation a tightness growing in his groan. He would wait though. He wanted to hear his beautiful prince cry out as he took him. Xochi shivered again jumped out of the broken window leaving the rest for his minions to do what they wished. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

TBC.....? 

[1] spandex/pocket/hammer/rose space (heh heh) 

[2] Couldn't resist (*innocent*) 

[3] Title sound familiar? *grin* 


	10. In the Lair of Demons

Title: Blood Type O 

Author: Dae Yuy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the stories mine, and some of the characters are my, but I don't own Gundam wing. Why damnit! 

Author's Notes: Thank you every one! I love all of you lovely reviewers! This story is turning out longer than I originally planned. So I have a choice for you, **a) Add in the extra, not really necessary part that may add three or more chapters to this**, or, **b) Cut it from this story and make a sequel**, or, **c) If you don't know, how the heck am I suppose to?! (in other words: just do what your doing Dae-chan ^_^v)** So give me lots of lovely reviews and vote! Or even just hit the button and put one of the three letters in the little comments box 

Note 2: This part is dedicated to Violet Yuy-Maxwell, for being a mind reader way back in the beginning and on her latest review! ^_~ Dae's first random dedication, whoo hoo!! (Expect more of these) 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 10: In the Lair of Demons 

Xander wiped the sweat and blood from his brow, looking around at the mangled bodies. He sighed in relief at the battle being over with. Xander scanned the room for Heero at not seeing him he turned puzzled eyes to Hawke. 

"Have you seen Heero?" Xander asked. 

"Maybe he took off." Solo answered coming up behind the older teen. 

"Without a progress report? I doubt it." Xander shrugged. He glanced over to see Kikki crouched in front of one of the broken windows, her snow white dress and wings stained pink from the blood. A look of terror was etched over her delicate features. 

"Oh no." Hawke whispered at seeing the object Kikki held in blood drenched hands, "Now I know what, or rather who the Demons were after." A tear fell down the girls cheek etching a trail in the blood, her slim shoulders shook as sobs wracked her frame, the pistol clattered to the ground at her hands came up to cover her eyes. 

"Heero." Solo whispered, "They took Heero." 

"You FUCKING bastard!" Xander cried kicking a demons' severed corpse by his feet, "Damn you!" 

~*~ 

Boots could be heard clattering on the blood drenched once white marble floor. Xander's head snapped up, knife posed to throw, it fell to the floor from slack fingers at seeing Duo in the doorway looking over the body littered hall. 

"Where is he?" Duo asked slightly breathless. He then caught sight of the sobbing girl and a hand flew to his mouth to stifle the gasp and rushed over to her, enveloping the girl he barely knew, but felt like he knew all her life in a warm hug. 

"Duo, they took my Daddy." Kikki whispered. 

"Shhh, Ki-chan, we'll get him back." Duo soothed tightening his hug disregarding the blood. 

"It's her." Hawke whispered with slight amazement, "Homiko." Xander's head snapped up to take in the scene. 

"You're right. But, how?" Xander whispered, "Vampire's don't get reincarnated, do they?" 

"Love." Solo said. 

"What?" Xander asked. 

"Love," Solo repeated, "with love. The kid always used to tell me about dreams he had of a man with piercing Prussian eyes and disarray dark hair." 

"Love is a powerful emotion." Hawke agreed, "I wonder if little Nixie..." The man cut himself off shaking his head, "We need a cleanup crew people! Then there is a meeting at the fortress! Our Prince is missing!" 

~*~ 

Mamoru came up to the braided boy and the girl. Nudging Duo's shoulder with his nose, whimpering slightly. Kikki moved her hand to scratch the wolf's head. 

"Come on Ki-chan, you come back to the estate with me. I think it will be better for you there." Duo said quietly. Kikki nodded sniffling and wiping her nose with her finger. Duo slowly pulled away and helped the girl to her feet. 

"Come on Mamo-chan." Kikki said with a slight nod of her head in the direction of the door. The wolf moved to stand beside the girl head down slightly. 

"He misses him." Duo said noticing the creature. Kikki nodded sniffling again. 

"You're so strong Duo." Kikki said. 

"Someone once told me, 'boys don't cry'." Duo said just loud enough for his voice to carry to the sandy blond boy. 

"Boys can cry sometimes." was the answering call. Duo smiled faintly and squeezed the girl's shoulders. 

~*~ 

Duo handed Kikki an over sized T-shirt to sleep in. Kikki excepted it with a small smile. She was clothed in a terry cloth robe having come out of the shower and turned back to the bathroom to change. 

"Duo?" Kikki called hesitantly, a moment later dressed in the T-shirt, "C...could you braid my hair? My Mama always used to do it for me before...then Daddy did it." 

"Sure." Duo nodded picking up a brush on his bedside table. Kikki smiled faintly and moved over to sit cross-legged in front of the braided boy. Duo gently pulled the brush through the dark tangled hair after spraying some leave-in conditioner to help. He started underneath on the bottom and slowly worked his way up, then brushed the outer side. He braided the dark locks gently before tying it off with a hair tie he held in his teeth. 

"There you go." Duo said. 

"Arigato, Duo-kun." Kikki gave the braided boy a small kiss on the cheek before leaving to go to her own room, "Oyasuminasai." She paused at the door taking in the slightly smiling boy, looking into his deep violet eyes, 'Just like Mama.' she thought. 

"Your Welcome, 'night." Duo answered. When Heero's daughter was out of the room and the door was shut, Duo turned off the bedside lamp and turned to bury his face in Heero's pillow. 

"_Boys can cry sometimes_." echoed through Duo's head, instead of the usual, "Boys don't cry." Duo succumbed to the tears being able to hold them in no longer. The salty droplets soaking into the blue pillow. He felt a weight press down on his side of the bed beside him, circle once the lay down. The weight laid its head on Duo's side. 

"You miss him too, zo Mamoru?" Duo asked the wolf. An soft whine was his answer. 

"We'll get him back." Duo sniffled. Mamoru nudged Duo's side in agreement. 

~*~ 

Solo sighed as he turned from the window and floated slowly up to the roof of the house in which the pilots were staying. He saw the shimmering droplets fall from Duo's eyes, it was okay for boys to cry, just not over trivial things such as cuts or scrapes. He thought maybe he should have clarified that when he told the kid. But then again he did say not to cry when Duo was watching him die in his arms. Solo sighed again. They would get Heero back if it was the last thing they did. Heero was too important to so many people. 

Solo heard sniffling sounds coming from below him over slightly to the left. That's funny, Duo's bed is on the right side of the room and his window wasn't open. Solo floated slowly over to look in the open window to see Kikki curled up on the bed rocking slowly and crying. Solo flew in the room and landed softly on the plush carpet, careful to make a sound to inform the girl of his presence. Kikki's head snapped up as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Hey." Solo said softly walking over to the bed. 

"Hi." Kikki replied. Solo sat on the bed and offered his arms. The girl moved into them and sobbed on his shoulder. The sandy blond stroked the girls back softly. Soon she was asleep. Solo bit his lip, torn between leaving and staying. He gently lay Kikki down under the covers and moved to the foot of the bed where he pulled the throw blanket over him and closed his eyes. This way he could protect Kikki and Duo. 

~*~ 

Heero blinked open his eyes. His head pounded and the room spun. He dimly inquired to himself how he got drunk, before last night's memories washed over him. Heero stiffened and looked around the room, turning his eyes only. He found himself to be in a barren room with nothing but a small futon in the corner and rod iron bars over the two windows. He wondered why he found himself on the floor when there sat a perfectly good futon in the corner. The prince shrugged and pushed himself to his feet. He staggered over to the far window, one hand on the wall for support. He placed one of each hands on two of the bars and moved to pull them apart. They didn't budge. His pervious assumptions were incorrect. The bars were made of Gundanium. 

"Chikusho." he swore before sliding down the wall a wave of dizziness washing over him. How was he suppose to get out and kill the uragirimono. 

Heero closed his eyes in an attempt to ward of the dizziness, having sat not helping. It slowly faded leaving Heero's head clear to sort through his situation. He had to find a way out before Xochi decided he wanted to _play_. Heero shuttered at the thought of the filthy creature laying a hand on him. Duo only held that privilege. Heero suspected his Uchiwa would be here soon, but how soon was the question. 

"Ohayo Ojisama." a cool voice greeted as a shadow slipped into the room. 

"Jigoku ni otosu, Shiseiji." Heero growled. 

"Tsk, tsk Ojisama, such words." Xochi said with a condescending finger, "Is that anyway for a prince to talk?" 

"Omae o korosu." Heero replied. 

"Yes, yes, I suspect you will, if you ever get out. Which I highly doubt. After all you are now mine." Xochi replied slowly walking towards the prince. 

"I'm never going to be yours. I belong to one only." Heero said with a frigid glare. 

"But my dear Heero-chan, she's dead, she has been for years." Xochi said running a long nailed hand along Heero's face. 

"You are quite wrong Xochi in regards to two things. You are nothing but an uragirimono, defiantly not fit to bond with the kotaishi." Heero sneered. Xochi withdrew his hand and brought it back down on the former pilot's cheek with a resounding smack, nails leaving a faint red trail. Heero's head turned with the force of the hit and didn't look back. Xochi leaned forward and viciously lapped up the blood trailing down the soft cheek of the prince, before shoving the smaller man back against the wall and sweeping from the room. 

Heero gasped in large mouthfuls of air which was knocked from his lungs. The prince leaned forwards so he was on his hands and knees and coughed up a mouthful of blood that splattered on the hardwood floor beneath him, before collapsing on his side simply breathing. His eyes fluttered shut, head lolling forward in unconsciousness. 

~~~~~~~~ 

TBC....? 

Er.... when I wrote this chapter I had recently bought a Japanese-English dictionary, so I used it all I could. Here are some of the less common words and phrases I used. 

Uragirimono- traitor 

Uchiwa- family/inner circle 

Jigoku ni otosu- roughly, go to hell (I think -_-;) 

Shiseiji- Bastard (more commonly baka yaro; which is calling someone a stupid illegitimate child) 

Kotaishi- Crown prince 


	11. Dream Reader

**Title:** Blood Type O 

**Author:** Dae Yuy 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GW, you know that. Must a really repeat myself?****

**Author's Notes:** Oooo I have a beta! They haven't looked at this yet though, we're having issues about opening it and stuff, don't have the same word processor you see. Neewayz! Dedicated to Shin-chan, my beta! Also, this story is complete, this isn't the last chapter and that probably won't be published for awhile but BTO is finished! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Chapter 11: Dream Reader 

Duo sat up with a start at the dream he had just had. He ran his right hand down his face and breathed in deeply. The dream featured him, but it was not him at all. The appearance was the same, but the person was most definitely female. In his dream was two small children, the names he did not catch, and a slightly older looking Heero. 

Duo turned his head to see Mamoru inquisitively nuzzling his elbow. Duo smiled gently and scratched the wolf behind the ears. 

"I'm fine Mamoru. Just a rather bizarre dream." Duo said. The wolf let out a what sounded to be a relieved sigh before settling back down. Duo rose moving to the door. 

"I'm just going to go check on Kikki." the braided boy called over his shoulder. The wolf huffed but stayed put. 

The braided boy tiptoed down the hall and creaked open the bedroom door next to his. He saw a lump in the blankets and another at the foot of the bed. Duo stepped into the room and found himself pinned against the wall an arm applying pressure on his throat. His widened eyes staring directly into a glowing blue pair, razor sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight. 

"Duo." Solo whispered moving away, not changing back to his more human form. 

"Hey." Duo waved weakly, "You are one scary dude when ya wanna be." 

"Oh sorry, I thought you may have been a Demon." Solo said not knowing the truth to his words, he then shook his head, "Mind you vamps have to be invited into a house." he mumbled to himself. 

"Some people think I am Solo. After all I am the only one who survived a house fire, plague and the destruction of Maxwell church." Duo slumped against the wall lost in painful memories. 

"I'm sorry, that was a bad choice of words." Solo said. 

"S'okay, you didn't know." Duo replied, "Kikki okay?" 

"Hai. I'm playing vigil tonight." Solo answered. 

"Good, I have my own protector tonight also." Duo smiled. 

"Good one Duo." Solo answered with a smirk. 

Duo looked clearly confused, "What?" 

"You mean that wasn't intended? Mamoru means protect." Solo answered. 

"Oh! Yeah, Hee...he told me about that. I'm gonna go back to bed now Solo, 'night." Duo said turning from the room. 

"'Night." Solo replied watching the teen leave. 

"Wait, you said vampires have to be invited into a house. If so than how did Heero come in and you?" Duo asked. 

"Heero's a prince. He doesn't play by the rules and me? I was invited into here a long time ago." Solo grinned, "You just never knew I was here." 

~*~ 

_//Heero walked up to the house. Balancing the grocery bags, he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and opened the door. It swung open slowly after a light kick with his foot. Heero walked into the kitchen, slightly puzzled at no little hands demanding cookies and chocolate. He shrugged it off setting his bags on the counter. Maybe they were out. He nodded; good assumption and perfectly normal one at that. In a short while the three most important people in his life would come through the front door of the quaint suburban home laughing and talking joyously. The eldest in the small group would come into the kitchen give him a peck on the cheek and rummage through the groceries in search for hot fudge and pickles. The two little ones would come up to him give him a tight hug and demand for the cookies and chocolate that they missed upon his entrance, considering the were out after all. Yes that would be it. Just as he thought it was. But what was this haunting sense of foreboding that pulsed in his veins? Heero finished up with the groceries and moved from the kitchen to his bedroom, intent on changing into something more comfortable._

_Heero's eyes flashed silver involuntarily as he neared the master bedroom, a shiver ran down his spine, fangs elongating. The Prince of Darkness cautiously pushed open the heavy wooden door peering around the edge, pupils mere pinpricks in his sensitized silver orbs. At seeing the sight that welcomed him on the other side, Heero fell to his knees, eyes wide tears flowing freely, mouth open in a silent cry of agony_. _There in the master bedroom of that quaint suburban home lay a sight straight out of a horror film. His wife's limp, pregnant body lay, decapitated. On the floor a stake was sticking up displaying the head, once beautiful shinning chestnut hair, unbound and matted with blood, agony apparent on angelic features. Below the head lay two small limp bodies, the smaller's throat severed, the other looked untouched other then blood spattered across a yellow summer dress, dried tear streaks making tracks down pale cheeks. The body stirred fingers twitched._

_"Kikki." Heero whispered, "Kikki Sweetheart, c...can you hear me? It's Daddy."_

_"Daddy?" a weak voice asked._

_"Yes Kikki thank the Gods. Kikki Honey, don't open your eyes all right?" Heero said still in a whisper crawling on all fours towards his eldest daughter._

_"Okay Daddy." Kikki answered in a weak voice. Heero continued his crawl and picked his daughter up cradling her close to his chest, squinting his eyes against tears he would not yet let fall. The young man stood on shaky legs and moved from the room catching a note scrolled in blood on the wall._

**_I killed your family Prince. You are next ~Greg_** The note read. Heero's eyes widened once again and he fled from the room, not looking back. 

_Heero rented a double suit hotel room. After putting Kikki to bed in one of the rooms. He moved to his own and curled up on very much empty bed. Heero removed a picture from the small duffel of things he had collected and held it close to his chest. For the first time since his parents' deaths, Heero Zero, Prince of the Cherub Vampires cried tears of compete agony and utter despair. Curled up alone on his cold empty bed. _// 

~*~ 

Heero sat straight up gasping. A warm wetness trekking down his cheeks. Tears. He noted absently. The dream vividly present in his mind. But no, it was not a dream, it was a flashback, a remembrance of the event that happened over two hundred years ago today. Precisely two hundred thirteen years ago today. 

Heero reached up and grasped the cross around his neck in a vice like grip. The metal bitting into his palm. Heero felt no physical pain, for the mental pain that plagued him at that moment was too great. A tearing pain searing his soul. Heero fell again his all ready injured head bouncing off the white walls. Exhaustion from not feeding overcoming him. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

TBC...... 


	12. Terror Through Time

**Title:** Blood Type O 

**Author: **Dae Yuy 

**Author's Notes:** Well my friends summer is here, I'm in a terribly good mood and I have decided to post a chapter. I'm afraid it isn't very long, but it's a chapter right? So please enjoy and I wish I could post all the names of everyone who reviewed but there's so many of them! Thank you all very much, your reviews really, really mean a lot to me. Luv you guys! Also thanks a bunch to my beta! 

XXXXXXXXXX 

Chapter Twelve: Terror Through Time 

Heero awoke to find a splitting pain in his head and a crick in his neck. He reached up and was surprised to find something sticky over a slight bump. When he was shoved against the wall he must have hit his head. Heero turned to find evidence apparent in a blood streak down the wall. 

"Damnit." Heero cursed, "I probably have a concussion. Sure I can't die! But I can get hurt awful easily!" The vampire punched the wall in his anger, "And I'm hungry! Not for food though. Damnit!" Heero suddenly stopped his tantrum, knowing that, that would only tire him out quicker. That was one thing he most certainly could not afford. 

Heero looked down at his dust covered right hand, chalk white powder turning pink as it mingled with the blood from his wound due to when he gripped his cross. The dream and remembrance of today's date flooding back. Today was not only the anniversary of his wife's and daughter's death, but also the anniversary of the house fire which claimed Duo's parents. The anniversary of Solo's 'death' due to the plague which swept L2 ten years ago and it was the anniversary of the Maxwell Church Massacre, which in itself started a whole chain of events, the major one being the assassination of the not-so-original Heero Yuy, which led to the death of his adoptive father Odin Lowe, that leading to Dr. J's finding of Heero, soon after OZ first came into play. 

Today was a day which words alone could not describe; to some, it would forever be a day for mourning, remembrance and celebration. To others today is just another day on the calendar. For Heero Zero-Lowe-Yuy, Prince of the Cherub Vampires and former pilot 01 of Gundam Wing, Wing Zero and Wing Zero Custom, today was all those things and more. And here he was, stuck in a small white cell at the mercy of some psychopath who wanted to do only god knows what to him then kill him. Heero sighed; was his life always this screwed up? 

'Yes' a voice reverberated through his mind. Heero groaned and flopped down on his back. He was answering himself now. 

A patch of darkness fell over Heero. He opened one eye and peering into smouldering black orbs. Xochi stood over him, fangs proudly displayed due to the apostate's sadistic grin. Heero could do no more then gulp as the dark Vampire approached, a black leather whip held in his hands. 

xx 

Xander ran towards Hawke, a disc clutched tightly in hand, black dress shoes clacking on the polished floors. 

"Hawke! We found where Heero is!" Xan called a small smile on his face, "Isn't that great!" 

Hawke sighed in relief and accepted the proffered disk, slipping it into the small hand-held mini computer sitting snugly in his palm. A 3D image popped up spinning slowly to show a large mansion from all sides, the black rod-iron gates in front barring the initials AX. 

"Akuma Xochi." Hawke growled, "Are you sure he would hide the Prince in a place as obvious as his mansion?" 

"Yes." Xan nodded taking the computer and keying in a few commands. The mansion turned around to the back, and down to the bottom of the wall. Barred windows faced towards the two Cherub vampires. With a laser pointer Xan pointed to a slowly blinking silver dot. 

"Luckily Ojisama hasn't lost his earring. Unless he did in that room." Xan said bringing down the pointer and replacing it in his pocket. 

"This just seems wrong. Xochi seems too smart to hold him in his personal residents." Hawke stated putting a hand under his chin in contemplation. 

"Or maybe he's incredibly smart. Naturally the last place we would look would be the most obvious for that reason. But luckily we had a rookie on our search team, one lacking the experience." Xan said. 

"Thank the Gods." Hawke whispered, "Who found it out?" 

"A kid named Tyr. He's been with us for awhile but just entered the search team." Xan said. Hawke nodded. 

xx 

Solo came flying through Duo's window later that day, grinning. He ran over to the braided boy and laughed. 

"Guess what!? They found Heero. We're going to get him out!" 

Duo shot up in the bed grinning, "You serious man!? They found him!? Where?" Duo asked. 

"Xochi's mansion." Solo replied. 

"Who?" Duo questioned raising an eyebrow. 

"Akuma Xochi. Heero has to have told you about him." Solo said in disbelief. 

"It doesn't ring a bell, no." Duo shook his head. The blond vampire collapsed into an overstuffed chair, blinking stupidly. 

"Akuma Xochi is Heero's tormentor from as far back as I know. The man has been after Heero since... since, after Greg died I suppose. By after I don't mean the man just wants to kill Heero; Xochi wants to posses him, own him, use him... Just over a week ago an attack happened. Heero left the window open and... well... Look Duo this really isn't my place. I should have stopped awhile ago." Solo ended. 

Duo stared at his old friend, the words the sandy blond spoke bringing foul memories to the braided one's mind. Disturbing memories. Suddenly Shinigami fluidly rose; Duo had befallen into his alternate mind-set. One that Solo had never seen before. Duo was death. 

The braided young man walked over to the closet and pressed a button on the inside of the door. The panelling slid away to reveal an impressive collection of weapons. Weapons that Heero had introduced to Duo only a few days prior. Shingami scanned the lethal objects before choosing a few, taking them down and secreting them into the hidden sheathes around his body. Heero's black knapsack was picked up next. Shinigami moved around the room, collecting other objects that Heero had unveiled the hiding places to. Lastly, Duo grabbed another cross and put it in his pocket before throwing a gun to Solo. 

Duo grinned in a feral manor, "Lock and load Dude. We're are gonna go kick some vamp ass. I'm getting my koi back if it's the last thing I do while living on this plane." 

"R-right." Solo stuttered despite himself as he stood. The ex-gang leader was finally meeting Duo's battle persona, and frankly it made the vampire uneasy. 

End Twelve 

XXXXXXXXXX 

TBC....? There you go guys and if there are any readers out there who are interested In AtS go to my profile page for a link to my fics for that series. Again thanks a lot!


	13. A Date with the Devil

**Title:** Blood Type O 

**Author:** Dae Yuy 

**Author's Notes:** Dedicated to The Lazy Fairy my ninetieth reviewer! Also thanks so much to Skeren Dreamera, priscel and subzero13. Your reviews mean so very much to me and thanks to all the readers. I'm really glad you enjoy this story so much. I really needed the boost of confidence after my nose dive in the AtS fandom, which I'm _not_ quitting btw, really I love you all you're great! 

**Chapter Thirteen: A Date with the Devil**

Duo led Solo to the room Kikki was currently staying in while her father was missing. Duo knocked once on the door, and, upon hearing the 'come in,' did as requested. 

"Hey Kiks, coming to help break Daddy outta jail?" Duo asked the girl. 

Her eyes brightened. "You're on!" The girl smirked, the very picture reminiscent of Heero. 

"Great! Grab your scythe, Sweetheart, 'cause we're on our way!" Duo grinned. 

Heero's daughter stood, walking to the closet. From it, she pulled out a long metal rod; she pressed something and a green thermal blade sprung from the end. 

"I saw yours and just had to have one. Let's go!" Kikki grinned in return, shutting off the blade and putting the scythe in a specially designed sheath. The three left the bedroom and moved to the family room, where the other pilots were gathered. 

"Come one boys - we got ourselves a mission. Operation Rescue Heero From the Big Bad Vampy!" Duo told the slightly wide-eyed pilots. They got up quickly and followed the two vampires and Shinigami out the door. 

Duo led his friends to Heero's fortress, where they stopped to ponder the brick wall momentarily before Kikki and Solo each grabbed a pilot's hand and jumped. The six landed smoothly together on the top. 

Kikki knocked twice and the door swung open. Duo again took up the lead and led the pilots through the halls, seeming as if he owned the place. The few times someone tried to stop the 'pesky mortals,' they were met by Shinigami's frigid glare and quickly rethought their move. 

Duo stopped in front of a heavy wooden door, tried the knob, and found it locked. He looked to Kikki, but she shook her head. Turning back to the offending wood, Duo's violet eyes flashed. He backed up and delivered a heavy kick, causing the splintered wood to hang precariously on it's hinges. 

Upon entering the seemingly barren study, Duo hit a series of concealed switches on the wall, dark paneling sliding away to reveal many shiny silver weapons. Duo walked to the display and pulled off twin sickles, a double edged sword, a set of deadly looking daggers, a katana, and lastly, an ebony handled, silver bladed scythe. He handed the weapons out: sickles to Quatre, double edged sword to Solo, daggers to Trowa, katana to Wufei, and the scythe for himself. 

"Okay, men; we might not be vampires like Kikki and Solo," Duo addressed his comrades, "but we are Gundam Pilots and in my opinion that's just as good. So, we're gonna go in that fortress today, kick some Demon Vamp ass, get the Prince out and go home. Got it?" They nodded. 

Wufei, however, couldn't resist getting one last jab in before they left. "Duo, you've either been watching one too many war movies, football movies, or both." He remarked dryly. 

"And you were right there beside me, Wuffie." Duo winked, before his Shinigami persona came back up and he led his friends and comrades in arms back out of the fortress. 

Before continuing out the door that led to the outside world, they made one last stop. Duo entered the room saying, "Hawke-man, can I have the coordinates to Xochi's place?" 

Hawke blinked, "Duo, you and the pilots are not going to rescue Heero. Leave that to the team." 

Duo's gaze frosted over. "We are the team. You can come or stay, but either way, we're getting those coordinates. If you choose to come, it is you and you alone. Too many would cause disaster. Six is plenty as it is. We usually do this with just two. What's it gonna be?" 

"Duo, I understand how you feel. And I understand that you've done rescue missions before. But back then, you were dealing with humans. These are blood-thirsty killers, Duo. Literally. Leave it to the professionals." Hawke said calmly. 

Duo's gaze flashed, and, moving quicker than any of those watching could follow, had pinned Hawke up against the wall with one arm across his chest, a blade at Hawke's exposed throat. 

"Do not make me repeat myself, Cameron. Give me the coordinates and come, or give me the coordinates and stay. But keep in mind, I am the one in charge right now." Duo growled. 

Actual fear passed through Hawke's gaze, an emotion he did not think he possessed. He tried escape Duo's hold to no such luck. "Alexander, give Mr. Maxwell the coordinates, and start getting a back up party together, in case of an emergency. You're in charge here; I'm going with the pilots." Duo backed away and with a quick motion sheathed his blade. 

"Thank you, Hawke. I'm glad we could see it my way." Duo smiled none-to-kindly, then turned to Xander and listened to the coordinates, filing them away in his memory, a map of the city already coming to the forefront of Duo's mind. 

xx 

"So let me get this straight, Maxwell," Wufei began. "We're to go in there, guns blazing, and hope none of us get killed?" 

"Why am I not liking this plan…?" Quatre fretted, nibbling his lower lip cutely. Suddenly, the small blond gasped and stumbled. 

"What is it, Quatre?" Trowa asked. 

"Heero." Quatre said, then bit his lip hard as another jolt of pain seeped through his body. "Heero… He's hurting Heero." 

"Who? Who's 'he'?" Wufei demanded. 

"I don't know." 

"Xochi." Duo growled, sliding a gun out of his hip holster. "Let's go. We'll get that Demon." 

"Wait," Kikki said, putting a gentle hand on Duo's arm. "There's something you must know. Xochi is only half Demon; he's also part Cherub. The only way to kill him is to cut off his head, or…" The girl fished around in the pocket of her cargo pants, pulling out a small silver container. "These." Duo took the box and opened the lock with a combination he had not realized he had known. Inside were metallic caplets. 

"Heero told me about these. They're silver caplets, correct?" Duo asked. 

"Yes. They are dangerous, Duo. That is how most of the Cherub Vampire population die, you are left vulnerable, exposed." Kikki said. 

"Don't worry, Kiks," Duo smiled reassuringly. "I'll watch my back. Or my front rather." Kikki sniffed slightly and rubbed her eyes. 

"Hey, What's the matter?" Duo asked gently. 

"Mama used to call me that. She's the only one that ever did. Papa hated it, but he never said anything." Kikki smiled shakily. 

"I won't call you that anymore if –" Duo began. 

"I want you to call me that. You're a lot like her, Duo. You have the same intensity she had, the same happy-go-lucky attitude. I know why Papa fell for you." Kikki said. "Now, lets go bust his butt outta there!" 

"You're on, Kid." Duo winked, then turned serious. "All right. Solo, Hawke - you two take point. Kikki, you stay in the middle with me and Wu. Tro, Quat…you two bring up the rear. We go in with half a minute between us. Now, there isn't going to be any vamp guards until the lower levels. In the foyer there may be a few human rent-a-cops, but that's it. Go down to B3 if we get separated; that's our safe zone. I want no one running through this place alone. Understand?" Duo asked. He was met by collective nods. "Good. And remember: thirty seconds in between." 

They moved to the door as a group, Hawke and Solo moving ahead while the others moved to the side. Upon Duo's signal, the ex-gang leader and the Chief Commander moved through the door. Duo, Kikki, and Wufei counted thirty steamboats, before following. Trowa and Quatre did the same. 

**End Thirteen**

Well there ya go folks. I can't believe how bad this is. I wrote it so very long ago! Seriously. Well, review and tell me what you think.


	14. Homecoming

**Title:** Blood Type O 

**Author**: Dae Yuy 

**Author's Notes:** Well here you have it, see? After enough poking and death threats I get it done. Okay... so there weren't any death threats but there was lots of yelling :D. So again, here it is. I'm not too happy with the beginning, but I personally think it gets better near the middle. Un-beta'd cuz I lost my beta's e-mail. (anxious giggle) 

XXXXXXXXXX 

**Chapter Fourteen: Homecoming**

The rescue party was met with surprisingly little resistance as they moved through the antique mansion. They found this rather puzzling but did not try to question their good luck. They moved along the halls until they reached one of the few 'safe zones'. One is never safe in enemy territory however. 

Quatre turned to Duo and whispered, "Do you know where Heero is?" 

Duo moved to shake his head, before surprise quickly flitted through his violet orbs and he nodded, "I do... somehow. I know exactly which floor, which room and... and where he is in the room." Hawke hearing this whispered to Solo, "It's Homiko surfacing." the boy nodded excitedly and Kikki's eyes widened, overhearing. 

"I'll go in with Hawke as back-up. The rest of you get to play sentry." Duo explained, "We move as a group until we are ten yards away from the destination, then we break up into teams, Kikki and Trowa, Wufei and Quatre." 

"How many metres?" Kikki asked, more familiar with metric than the American Imperial. 

Duo did a quick calculation before saying, "About nine metres I suppose." 

They reached the break up point and went their separate ways. Duo walking in the lead to Heero's cell. As he approached the black door, he felt a shudder ripple through his body, the braided boy took a deep breath and knelt before the door, deftly pulling a lock pick from his braid, he fiddled with the lock momentarily before the barely audible click of the latch coming undone was heard. Duo stood, took another deep breath and pushed open the door, he froze at the site the room held. 

Duo felt immeasurable rage sweep through him, his violet eyes flashed and a low growling escaped his lips twisted in a snarl, Duo's hair broke loose from the braid and floated around him framing him in what looked like a mass of snakes. 

Xochi from his place standing over Heero growled, "Homiko." 

"Back away from my husband buddy." Duo said in a voice not his own, "You killed my little girl and I want revenge, so I came back, like this. Never would have expected this form now would you Xochi?" 

"I didn't kill your daughter Homiko, that was Greg." Xochi protested. 

"I'm not as blind as the former Daemon leader was stupid Xochi. Greg no matter how hard he tried would have never managed to cook that scheme up. He may have delivered the killing blow, but you were working the strings Former Chief Advisor. So I'm here to kill you, because my dearest prince already killed the other bastard." Homiko purred. 

A maniacal laugh ripped from Xochi's throat, "I killed you once! I can do it again. You're in a mortals body Homiko!" 

"I'm no mortal! I'm Shinigami!" Duo came back to himself and lunged for Xochi pulling his scythe from the sheathe. Xochi strafed to the side smirking, he snapped his fingers twice, the sound echoing throughout the mansion. 

Heero's eyes widened a minuscule amount, "Duo, Homiko, get out of here now, please. In about three seconds you're going to be swarmed like a bees to honey, please." 

"I'm not going anywhere Hee-chan." Duo/Homiko growled, the two voices blending, giving the braided boy an eerie echoing tone. Heero shakily pushed himself to his feet, keeping one eye trained on Xochi. 

"Iku, iku onegai." Heero said staring right into the shimmering violet eyes of his love. 

"No." Duo replied. 

Heero sighed, and looked over towards Xochi, "We'll be back for you." Heero lifted his hand and fired a blast of power towards the demon leader, with a slight exclamation of pain Xochi flew backwards, head slumping forward, eyes falling shut. 

Heero wavered and shook his head, "Let's go." 

"Heero!" Homiko exclaimed, catching the prince, "Hawke! Hawke!" 

Said man ran in and lifted the prince, "Homiko-sama, the hall is full of demons." 

"Kuso, Duo, we need Shini." Homiko said, the power wavered once again. Duo slashed the scythe against the wall and it appeared to have done nothing, then the wall began to glow and exploded outwards. 

xx 

They finally reached the fortress and Homiko lead the way to the Prince's chambers, the vampires and the Gundam Pilots following close behind. She entered the room and closed all of the windows, Hawke placed Heero on the bed and closed the drapery. 

"Solo." Homiko called. 

"Yeah?" the blond vampire asked. 

"Get me a human, Heero needs blood. Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, you might not want to be present when Solo returns." Homiko told the pilots. 

They nodded hesitantly and moved to the door, Quatre pausing in the threshold, "Homiko-sama, I... I don't want Duo to see what Heero is about to do. C... can you shield him from it somehow?" 

Homiko smiled gently, "I'll try my best. Duo's pretty worn so I should be able to." 

"Thank-you." Quatre bowed, hurrying to catch up with the other boys. With a bow, Hawke followed the blond boy out. 

Solo returned about ten minutes later, a limp form in his arms. It would have been a rather comical site if the situation had not been so grave; the man Solo carried was at least double his size. Homiko walked over and took the unconscious man from Solo's arms, appreciating Duo's larger form. She slashed the man's throat with one of Duo's knives and brought the prince's lips to the wound. Heero's body, still unconscious drank instinctively from the man, teeth sinking into the flesh and pressing down hard. He was blood starved and very near the irreversible coma-state because of it. Homiko was glad that Solo had found such a large man, hopefully the amount of blood would stay Heero's hunger. 

Homiko gently brushed the bangs from her husband's face once he had finished drinking and was lain back down, "No human food for you for awhile my dear. You'll have to be on an all blood diet. That is if..." Homiko shook her head and brushed away the tears which threatened to fall from her eyes. 'Heero will be fine.' was her vehement thought. 

"Take the corpse and leave us Solo." Homiko said tiredly. Solo nodded and did as bidden picking up the now throat-less man. Homiko, with a heavy sigh, lay down next to the Japanese teen and succumbed to slumber. The sun was bright and piercing, she was always more of a nightwalker herself. 

Duo awoke to the sound of muffled voices in the room, slowly he reached a hand under his pillow and gripped a gun which lay there, thumb poised to cock the weapon. 

"The Prince won't wake up but I'm not so sure about Duo-san." one feminine voice said. 

"Just be very careful." another replied, "We're here because of Duo-san." Duo rose ripping away the bed curtains and pointed his weapon directly in the middle of one woman's forehead. 

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want." Duo ground out coldly. 

"W... we're the maids." the second one said fearfully, afraid of the look in the braided boy's eyes, "Hawke sent us here." 

"We were asked to change the bedclothes." the first said, a little more evenly. Duo held the gun trained on the women for a short while longer before making up his mind about them. Putting the safety back on, he it tucked the weapon into the back of his jeans. 

"Are you sure Heero won't wake up?" Duo asked, looking down at the slumbering vampire. 

"Yes." one answered. Duo nodded and hoped lightly off the bed, he picked Heero up gently and walked over to the chair, holding the boy in his arms as he sat down. 

"Change away." Duo said, not taking his eyes off the women, he wasn't in the mood for trust. 

Once they were done and had left, Duo sat back down on the bed after laying Heero to rest. The braided one had no idea what had happened mere hours before. He didn't recall how he ended up in bed or ended up in the fortress for that matter. He chewed his lip nervously and looked around, this wasn't a good time to loose his mind, he had a new mission, protect Heero Yuy. Duo knew he himself would not be very strong against Xochi, but he hoped his Shinigami persona could help with that, not to mention Heero's wife, who's soul somehow found it's way into Duo's body. 

"I just wish I had all the answers." Duo whispered lowly. He had an overwhelming urge to go to the tower room and couldn't understand why. 

"Where the hell is the tower room anyway?" Duo mumbled, pushing himself off of the bed and walking out to the hall. He whistled twice and the two dogs came running. Duo bent down and scratched them both. 

"I need you two to guard Heero, understand?" Duo whispered, he couldn't believe he was talking to dogs, "One of you stand guard at the door, the other in the room, okay?" The dogs panted readily and danced on their feet. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Duo smirked moving out of the way and the canines took up their positions. Duo shook his head and continued down the hall, following a path he hadn't realized he knew. At last his trek brought him to a dead end. Duo slapped his forehead and groaned, now he was lost. 

"Great I'm lost in a hidden castle. Way to go Maxwell." Duo mumbled, kicking the wall then hissing in pain. 

"_You are not lost_." a voice echoed in his mind. 

"Who said that?" Duo asked the empty corridor. 

"_You know exactly where you are going._" the voice again. Duo looked left and right, his braid whipping as he moved. 

"_Follow your instincts Duo. I know you have them_." with that Duo felt an overwhelming pressing silence, he felt entirely alone. Duo shivered in the sudden cold, absently wondering why he could see so well in the dark. 

"Follow my instincts, huh?" Duo whispered and closed his eyes. The braided ex-pilot opened his violet orbs with a start, gasping in the silence. 

**End Fourteen**

XXXXXXXXXX 

Heh, I'm evil. 


	15. Coming Back, Finding Out

**Title:** Blood Type O 

**Author:** Dae Yuy

**Author's Notes:** (sheepish wave) 'Lo all. Here I am again. I went back and re-read your reviews for Chapter fourteen and I couldn't not post this. You guys actually made me cry. So here's a chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'm afraid it feels a little juvenile now, I've been writing this story for nearly five years! Can you believe that? (but it hasn't been posted that long) If you go back and re-read the story you should see a difference in writing style and hopefully it was for the better. I should probably keep this short but I really want to ramble and thank you all for being so incredibly kind and good to me. I've never thought I was very good at writing and after reading the those magnificent stories that others have done, I still don't. I'm terribly sorry for the delay. I creeping back into GW, started reading fics again. I still love AtS and will always adore _Gundam Wing_ and have recently gained a _Gravitation_ obsession. I'm not sure how far the latter will take me yet. I like watching a show/reading a manga in it's entirety before I start reading and/or writing fan-fic not really a fan of spoilers lol. So without further ado and if you've actually read my rambles enjoy the next part. Thank you so much and much love!

XXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Fifteen: Coming Back, Finding Out**

He suddenly knew exactly where he was, and exactly where he would go. His hands moved expertly along the wall pushing invisible triggers causing a large section of the wall to slid away, opening to a bright, candle lit room, and in the middle a women stood.

"Who are you?" Duo asked, walking on near silent feet into the room. The women laughed a crystal laugh and looked at the teen with twinkling violet eyes.

"I think you already know the answer to that Duo Maxwell." she said approaching.

"Homiko." Duo whispered, eyes widening, "But... how?"

"I don't even know the answer to that question Duo." Homiko said sadly, "I don't know how I came to be here. I don't know how I came to live through you. But in my experience there is a reason for everything, and what I do know is that I won't be here, in this form tomorrow." she gestured, "It's a one time only deal."

Duo chuckled slightly, "So you're a spirit then?"

"I suppose. Vampires hardly have souls, so I don't understand how I'm a spirit." the braided woman said, looking away.

Duo gripped her shoulders, surprised to find her solid and warm, "That's not true!" Duo protested, "Vampires have to have a soul! I see it in Heero's eyes, I see it in Solo's eyes and I see it in Kikki's eyes. They just can't be empty husks. I won't except that."

Homiko smiled and brought her hand up to brush along Duo's cheek, "We truly are the same, you and I. I used to think like you. I used to believe the impossible."

"Why can't you anymore?" Duo asked, voice straining.

"I do through you Duo, I suppose. We do share the same soul, we're knitted together by a very thin thread, but it's there." Homiko moved closer and wrapped her arms around the younger man. Duo gasped at the touch and readily returned the hug.

"I miss my little girls Duo." she whispered, tears in her voice.

"I know." Duo replied, "I never knew her, but a part of me longs to hold Nixie in my arms, longs to see a smile sweep across her face when daddy comes home."

"I'm waking up I think." Homiko whispered, "I'm waking up in you. But Duo, I fear that... that... oh god... I fear that Heero will not awaken this time."

Duo pulled back and stared into the women's eyes, "What are you talking about?"

The pain was evident on Homiko's face, "He was starved for blood. If... if he does wake up then all he will be able to consume is blood for at least a week, all he will **want** to consume is blood. I think that is why I am here, in this room, to tell you my fears, to prepare you for the worst."

"Heero didn't say that..." Duo drifted.

"That a vampire can die from lack of blood? I suppose he assumed it was obvious, or he had alternate motives. Maybe he wanted to stay your fears." Homiko shrugged, "I cannot begin to delve into my husbands psyche, its always been unsurpassable even for me. I could touch his soul, but never read his mind." Duo brushed his cold hand over her warm face again, Homiko jumped at the cool touch.

"Your hands are cold." she smiled slightly.

"And you're warm." he said with blatant awe.

"Duo." Homiko said, "I feel my time is nearly up."

"No." Duo said sharply, "You can't go!"

She took his hand from her face and held it in both of her own, "I must. Take good care of Heero for me and Kikki. Remember, I will always be with you. I now live within you, you will just be in control for the most part. Within your... no our body lives three souls Duo. Shinigami, you and myself. You must keep the souls in balance. It is your job, your..." she smirked, "mission." Duo smirked identical to the women before him and nodded. Homiko leaned forward, stretching up on her toes and kissed the braided man, softly and gently. When Duo opened his eyes again, he was standing in the cold, dark tower room, wind whistling through the windows.

"_Goodbye Duo Maxwell! Remember I am **always** with you!_" Duo touched his lips where her warm kiss still lingered. He hugged himself just as an especially cool draft entered the room.

"It's just like something out of a horror film." Duo whispered with a wry chuckle as he headed back to Heero's chambers.

xx

Duo entered the room and walked over to the slumbering vampire. He brushed Heero's bangs from his eyes and ran his hand along the soft, perfectly formed cheek. Everything about Heero was perfect.

"I never realized how much I loved you." Duo whispered, "I of course knew I did, but you being away really taught me how much I need you in my life. I promised myself long ago that I would never need anyone, ever again and I broke my promise. If I loose you Heero, I may loose myself. You can't go away Heero. Kikki can't be alone, she needs you. Please, come back to us." Duo squeezed his eyes shut against the tears, it was his turn to be the strong one. In the past he had always relied on Heero's strength to get him through, but now Duo had to take control.

"I can't help but wonder how you survived without blood after you self-destructed." Duo whispered, "If after a week you're blood starved then how...?" Duo shook his head, and put that question on his 'Things to Ask Heero' list once Heero woke up.

"Because you will wake up, right Love?" Duo asked. After running his fingers along Heero's face one last time. Duo walked over to the wardrobe and dug around for something to wear to bed then moved to take a shower, a nice, long, hot shower.

The braided teen unravelled his mass of hair and stepped under the warm spray, rejoicing in the feel of the water. It seemed far to long since he was last clean and as thoughts are prone to do once left alone, they began to wander. What if they couldn't find Xochi again? Would he keep trying until he had claimed Heero as his own? Would Heero die because of it? Would Heero even wake up? Duo shuddered at that thought and reminded himself again that Heero had to wake up. No matter what the Japanese boy would! Once Duo deemed himself clean he stepped out of the shower and hurried to dry off and dress, it was colder than usual in this place. After quickly braiding his hair Duo ran to the bed and curled up beside Heero, sucking up the warmth. He sighed, a sigh a mix of content and frustration, for the first time in a long time he was truly warm but also truly confused. Duo buried his face in Heero shoulder and tried to sleep.

xx

_Heero looked around the dark building, he knew this is where he had to be, he new that it was his duty to be here and he cursed his own fear. Over and over he told himself that he couldn't run, no matter how afraid he may be, he had to stay and live up to his promise. He tightened a fist, nails digging into his palm causing he skin there to bleed. In his other hand he gripped a beautiful sliver double bladed sword. The hilt twisted around with a oriental dragon in gold with rubies for eyes, and red, green and gold leather strips hanging from the end from a translucent ruby bobble. A gift from the Prince of the Long Clan in China, from when Heero had gone on one of his many 'business' trips, namely, chasing after Greg. "Kami grant me strength" Heero thought. Heero closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before snapping the silver orbs open and charging at full speed to the doors. A passer-by would only see a glint of silver._

_Heero kicked the heavy steel door open, his steel toed boots making a large dent in the metal. Other than that, he made no sound as he progressed through the warehouse. "Chi' ." he scoffed, "How very original."_

_Heero being so focused on his task, did not notice a pair of familiar green eyes watching him from the shadows. He stocked through the warehouse like a leopard on the prowl, concentrating his energies on Greg's life force, what little he had left._

_From the shadows, green eyes grinned as the young prince disappeared through the doors where his master slept. The young man jumped down from the rafters where he stood and casually walked out the doors. Hearing the dying stems of pain filled cries as the Demon lord was cut down._

_"Oh well." the young Xochi said, "Guess I'm in charge now." He cackled lightly as he continued away from the warehouse to start his fortune, his future._

xx

Heero's eyes snapped open, "Bastard." he rasped, "Xochi was there all along." He tightened a fist and fell back in exhaustion, closing his heavy eyelids and feeling Duo's grip tighten on his arm as the braided boy sensed his partner's angst.

xx

Heero opened his eyes to the silver moonlight streaming through the bed curtains. An overwhelming thirst took him, and he salivated at the sent of warm human blood. His nose twitched and his tongue shot out to lick dry pale lips. Silver eyes flickered over to his side to see a slumbering braided youth. His fangs extended in lust for blood, wanting, needing the warm thick fluid. He longed to feel it course through his veins like a raging river in springtime. He rose fluidly imagining his hand reaching out to stroke that tempting velvet skin. The Japanese teen hissed in surprise as he was pinned to the bed, starring up into blazing orbs of violet.

"You don't wanna suck me dry, do ya Babe?" Duo asked coldly, in a dangerously flat tone, "Solo!!" he shouted, the loud sound making the vampire wince. The sandy blood youth rushed in.

"What is it Duo?" Solo asked.

"I need a human, quick. Fly if you have to." Duo ordered. Solo nodded and stumbled out of the room in his haste, calling for Hawke as he went.

"I am so going to regret this." Duo said, sitting fully on top of Heero while he reached over to the bedside table for the knife he saw there. He brought it up and slashed his wrist, one quick thin red line. Duo pressed his wrist to Heero's lips, feeling the blood rapidly leave his body. Knowing precisely when to pull away, using Homiko's newly given knowledge. Duo cradled his wrist as Hawke hurried in, carrying an unconscious human women. Beautiful black hair tumbling over her shoulders, thick black eye lashes resting lightly against her cheeks.

"Duo! What did you do?" Hawke asked, shoving the women at Heero who took her and hungrily bit into her neck.

"I had to do something quick." Duo said, giving a weak smile.

"You shouldn't have been staying with him when he's in this condition." Hawke admonished, "What if he killed you?"

"He wouldn't have." Duo said confidently, knowing that Heero's human soul would eventually gain control and stop the vampire side from wreaking more havoc than could be repaired.

Heero looked over at Duo with glazed blue eyes which widened once he caught site of the wrist Duo cradled in his hand.

"Duo! Wha..." Heero touched his lips, "You didn't." he whispered.

"I did." Duo answered. Heero cursed in rapid Japanese and gently lifted Duo's wrist to his mouth, licking he wound causing it to slowly heal over, slower than it should have. Heero scowled down at the wrist and shook his head as he felt dizziness wash over him.

"You should rest Heero." Duo said gently, "You were nearly dead. Homiko made me promise to look out for you."

"Homiko?" Heero asked quietly.

"Yes. She visited me last night." Duo replied, remembering the warm light of the tower room and the kiss. That kiss was one of the oddest things he had ever felt, it was like kissing himself but different. Her lips were warm, not icy as he expected them to be and soft, softer than anything he had ever felt. Wait, Duo leaned forward and caught Heero's lips in his own then abruptly pulled back, gasping.

"Hawke, leave us." Duo said, in a voice not entirely his own.

"Yes Princess." Hawke bowed doing as bidden.

"What's going on?" Duo demanded, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Heero asked, giving the braided boy a puzzled expression.

"T... that feeling I just had. Something about a prince and a sword." Duo shook his head, "And why did I have the feeling."

"I'm not sure." Heero said brow furrowing, "Maybe it's because Homiko is waking up within you. She used to be able to well communicate through souls with me. A prince and a-," Heero inadvertently cut himself off with a yawn, "and a sword? Sounds like what happened while I was searching for G..." Heero's eyes drooped, "When I was searching for..." another yawn interrupted his speech.

"Rest now Heero." Duo whispered gently. He looked over at the window and frowned as he realized it was still night, he checked his watch and gasped. It was still night because he had slept through an entire day! Yet he still felt tired. Duo shrugged, his body has never lied to him before so he couldn't understand why it would start to now. He lay back down, next to the prince and was soon swept away to sleep.

xx

"Is there nothing you can do to help?" Trowa asked, turning abruptly towards Hawke, his eyes flashing.

"I am afraid not." Hawke said humbly, "His Majesty must work through this on his own or parish."

"That is not what I wanted to hear Hawke. I didn't reveal myself to you for you to only give me bad news." Trowa said lowly, angrily pacing the marble floors of the throne room. With each step he took, the ground trembled slightly beneath his feet, the vibrations trickling up Hawke's legs.

"Be calm Trowa." Quatre said. He was sitting on the edge of the small pool that adorned one side of the room, the water stirring slightly as the blond spoke.

"How can you suggest that Quatre!" Trowa snapped, "Heero is as close to a brother as I ever had and I will not just sit idly by watching him parish. The people are counting on him to unite the powers!"

"Don't take your anger out on me Barton!" Quatre said, the water churning in the pool, the waterfall hastening its pace down the slick surface of the wall. The ground trembled more as Trowa stocked towards the smaller blond, his pace like that of a great wild cat on the prowl.

"Enough of this you two!" Wufei shouted, eyes blazing ruby, "Your petty squabbling will not help Heero get any better! Duo is worried sick in there and all you two can think about is revenge!" Wufei pointed harshly in the general direction of Heero's chambers, the torches blazing at the entrance to that wing.

"What's going on in here?" Kikki's voice broke the tension, "Is Papa all right?"

"I'm a afraid we aren't quite sure Kikki." Quatre said gently.

"That isn't necessarily the most reassuring thing you could have said." Kikki replied gloomily, slumping down where the blond had vacated only moments before. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa shared a tense look over the girl's head.

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC... So everyone still love me? heh


End file.
